Kill Me Kiss Me
by RollinGxStaR
Summary: GrimmjowxOC Memuro was so excited to go to the human world with her captain and lieutenant. But while she was there, she found herself thinking about one thing: Grimmjow. What happens when she follows him to Las Noches? Will he always be such a jerk?
1. Chapter 1

Well, time to fill the void of finishing my first story with another story!

"Alright! Finally it's my turn!" Memuro cheered, pumping her fist in the air. "I can't wait, going to Karakura Town, fighting against arrancar, falling for Grimmjow...it's so exciting!"

Yup, things will be crazy! And I'll finally get to have a story with arrancar in it!

Memuro jumped up and down for a moment. "Let's get on with it then!! I'm so excited!!"

* * *

"Let's get on with it then!! I'm so excited!!!" Memuro randomly shouted, jumping up and nearly knocking her food onto her vice captains lap.

Rangiku moved and grabbed the bowl just in time. "Memuro-chan! Watch out, you almost spilled your rice in my lap!" She fussed with the food that did spill on the table for a moment before turning her attention back to the purple haired girl. "What are you talking about anyway? We're not supposed to leave until tomorrow."

Blushing lightly, she scratched the back of her head. "Right, I know. I just got so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't realize I was speaking out loud. Sorry, Rangiku-fukutaichō!"

The buxom woman waved it off. "It's alright. I'm just as excited as you! Just thinking about all the fashionable clothes they'll have there, and all the great food, and all the fabulous places to see is so thrilling!"

"Oh, why can't we leave today instead of tomorrow!?" Memuro asked, sitting back down at the table.

"We've got some paperwork and such to take care of before we go..." The voice of their icy captain brought them back to reality. "Right, Matsumoto?"

As usual, the moment paperwork was mentioned Rangiku was gone. A frustrated twitch mark appeared on Tōshirō's forehead as he glared at the spot his vice captain was previously sitting. "You mean if we finish the paperwork we'll get to go earlier?" The third seat asked.

Her captain looked over at her, only because she was sitting he was finally eye level with her. "Not exactly. We'll be leaving tomorrow no matter what, but if everything is in order faster we may be able to leave earlier tomorrow rather than later."

Brightening up at the thought of leaving earlier, Memuro jumped up, now looking down at her short captain. "I'll gladly help with any extra paperwork, Shirō-taichō!"

"Hitsugaya-taichō." He corrected. "And if you'd like to help finish your meal and come to my office. I'd like you to organize some things."

"Aye, aye, Hitsugaya-chan-taichō!" She teased, playfully saluting him.

Glaring up at her, another twitch mark appeared on his forehead. "It's Hitsugaya-taichō..." He mumbled, before turning around and heading back to his office.

Rangiku appeared just as soon as the coast was clear. "Is he gone?" Memuro nodded at her. "Oh, good...I never really thought just going to the human world would be so much work."

Quickly finishing off what little was left of her meal, Memuro stood up and place some money on the table. "Well, I'd rather just get there. So I'm gonna go help out taichō. If you do end up deciding the work is worth it then come and help! With three people working on it it should run smoothly." She flashed a smile at her larger chested friend before heading off to the captains office.

* * *

"Yay! Now we'll finally be there!!"

Yeah, since getting things ready was pretty uneventful, let's skip ahead to everyone going to the school!

* * *

Memuro scratched at her itchy new clothes. "I'm not complaining, but these uniforms aren't as comfortable as our normal uniforms..."

"I actually like these clothes!" Rangiku grinned, sashaying her hips as she walked.

Ikkaku grunted. "That's just because it shows everything. The male uniforms are so constricting!"

"If you weren't dragging that wooden sword around with you everywhere, you could just un-tuck your shirt." Yumichika replied.

"They wouldn't let me bring around my real sword, so I had to settle for this!"

"You're not even supposed to have a wooden one..." Renji commented.

"Shut up!" Ikkaku shouted. "You're the ones who said I couldn't bring my real one!"

Scratching a bit more at her shirt, Memuro spoke up. "It's not our fault, it's the law here."

"I just don't understand! What kind of stupid law says that you can't carry around a real sword!"

Rangiku bounced a bit more with her walking. "I still like these clothes."

Renji rolled his eyes. "You're the only one..."

"Shut up, you guys." Tōshirō spoke up. "Don't start a commotion. Just walk quietly."

"Okay." They all replied in unison.

Finally they all saw the right numbered door ahead. "Here we are. This is the room. Hey! Open it!"

They all opened the door to reveal a certain orange haired teen standing by the chalk board. "'Mornin'!" Renji greeted. "How ya been, Ichigo?"

He seemed shocked for a moment, but finally regained his composure. "R-Renji! Ikkaku! Yumichika! Memuro-san! Rangiku-san! Tōshirō!!"

The twitch mark appeared on the tenth divisions captain's forehead. "It's Hitsugaya-taichō to you..."

"Why are you guys here?" Ichigo asked.

"Orders from above." Renji replied. "We're to prepare for the upcoming battle with the arrancar...by entering the real world and joining forces with the shinigami representative, or so we were told."

A confused look spread across the teens face. "Arran...who?"

"What? You were fighting without know who your enemy was?" Memuro asked.

"Fighting?" Ichigo seemed genuinely confused.

"Idiot." A voice called from the window behind him. "The guys who tore you up the other day!"

He finally turned around and saw someone he didn't seem to expect. "Rukia!"

Rukia smiled at him. "It's been a while hasn't it, Ichigo?"

Still being in shock, he couldn't seem to get this thoughts strait. "Rukia....wha--" He was cut of when she drop kicked him in the face. "Just what do you think you're...Huh?" Renji held him up as Rukia continued to abuse him. "You piece of--"

"What are you looking so stupid for?!" She shouted at him. Then, using her glove, she pulled his shinigami self out of his human body. "Come with me for a sec!!" She shouted, pulling him out of the window.

"...Well, that was fun..." Memuro commented, poking Ichigo's human body that was still in Renji's arms.

Rangiku sighed. "Everything's turning out just as I expected."

"I guess so, huh..." Renji grunted. "Seriously though, what a troublesome guy..."

Ikkaku spoke up. "Don't you think it's justified, though, after seeing how he stared at her with such an idiotic face?"

Rangiku smiled. "Is that so...? It may have been weird, but it was also attractive!"

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Memuro shook her head. "I think he just looked stupid."

"Attractive!? Just whatever could be attractive about that uncultured swine?!" Yumichika asked.

The bosomy woman huffed. "You're not going to change my mind no matter what you say, Yumichika..."

"Then who's side are you on anyway? Ikkaku's?!"

"Are you an idiot?" Ikkaku spoke up. "Seriously."

"Hey, guys?!" Tōshirō snapped. "Can't you just relax for a second here?"

Ruffling her short captains hair, Memuro smiled. "Aw are we making to much of a ruckus for you, Shirō-taichō?"

He glared up at her. "It's Hitsugaya-TAICHŌ!!!"

* * *

"Aw, no Grimmy yet, huh?" Memuro asked.

Not at the moment, but he'll show up soon enough! Just sort of setting a base for the story.

"Yeah..." She turned to the audience. "Next time things should pick up, so come back for more soon!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So...what now?" Memuro asked.

"I believe in this you might meet Grimmjow." A female voice called.

Crap! Who found my secret mind-hideout?!

A feminine frame stepped out from the shadows. "Rakuen-sama!" Memuro smiled, tightly hugging her friend.

...Oh, it's just you...

"Well nice to see you too..." Rakuen sarcastically said. Then she turned to the audience. "Let's get started then, shall we?"

"Okay!" Memuro cheered.

* * *

"Can someone explain to me why we're doing this again?" Memuro whispered, elbowing Renji on accident.

"Ow! Dammit, Chiyote!" Renji complain, rubbing the spot she had hit him. But it's not like she could really help elbowing him, considering the extremely tight situation they were in. How there was even room for the five of them in the small area was unknown to her.

Rangiku shoved Renji over a bit. "Shh...I can't hear what they're saying now!"

"...What are those arrancar, anyway? And why were they after me?!" Ichigo's voice called.

"As far as that goes...we shall be the ones...to do the explaining!" Renji said, as the five of them knocked down the light and stuck their heads out of the hole in the ceiling. Ichigo seemed to be in complete shock as they all jumped down into his room.

He pointed at Renji. "How the hell did you guys get in here?! Wait, no!! First I want you guys to fix the damn light!!"

Rangiku snickered as she jerked her thumb in Ikkaku's direction. "Actually we do have a spare light bulb on hand!"

"A pretty good one too!" Memuro laughed.

"What do you two mean?!" Ikkaku growled.

Memuro knew that Ichigo knew nothing, so she decided to settle for a nice spot on his bed and just listened in as everyone went through the explanation of the arrancar, (complete with Rukia's crappy drawings!).

* * *

Ruffling Orihime's hair, Memuro smiled at her. "Thank you, Orihime-chan! It's so kind of you to let us stay here with you!" The purple haired suddenly felt something extremely strange.

"Ah, so now let's get in the bath!" Rangiku apparently didn't notice, she was much to busy smothering poor Orihime with a rough hug.

"You guys enjoy that, I'm going to go out for a bit..." She said, slipping out of the house before they could really do anything.

After about five steps away from the house a voice called her. "Where do you think you're going?"

Stopping in mid step, the third seat looked up and saw her captain sitting on the roof. "Oh, taichō! Heh, I forgot you were up there...I was just going to check around town, you know, get to know the area and such. Plus I'd like to enjoy my time in the real world, just for a bit!"

Tōshirō sighed. "Alright, just be sure you're ready if there's an attack."

"Of course!" Memuro waved to him as she ran off down the empty road. For the size of the city, it was surprisingly empty...Accompanied with the awkward feeling she was getting, it made for a fairly creepy scene.

* * *

About half way through her walk, she felt a sudden burst in spiritual pressure on the other side of town. "Dammit!!" She said to herself, pulling out a piece of soul candy and swallowing it. In a swift motion, she was already flash stepping toward the nearest arrancar. Rangiku and Tōshirō seemed to have those two covered. Then she checked by Ikkaku and Yumichika who only had one to fight, and they were more than enough for that. She then found that Rukia was already taking care of that specific arrancar. "Okay so I'm pretty sure they've got it cov--"

Stopping in mid sentence she quickly flash stepped away from the attack that was launched from behind her. "Heh, so you could dodge my attack...What a surprise..." The blue haired man turned to face her, a crazed grin across his features. "I'm the sexta espada, Grimmjow!!"

Unsheathing her zanpakutō, she held it out defensively. "Cover...Orochimaru..." The blade shattered and armor grew around her right arm, as her uniform top changed into a sports bra like look while her bottom became a pair of shorts with material loosely draped on the front and back. A tattoo also formed on her back which appeared to be a snake crawling up a rose covered vine. "I'm third seat of the tenth division, Chiyote Memuro!"

"Only a third seat? Heh, well this should be easy..." The sexta espada said, crossing his arms in front of his chest cockily.

She chuckled to herself as she winked at him. "Hey, I'm not that easy on a first date."

He smirked down at her. "Obviously you've never dated me..."

"Quite the ego, eh?" The purple haired woman asked.

"It's not like I can't back it up..." A grin spread across his features.

A smirk spread across her own features as she moved to a more defensive position. "Really then? Let's see it?"

His grin seemed to widen. "Well then...let's go!!" Moving faster than most shinigami could follow, he attempted a full frontal attack which was quickly blocked by Orochimaru. They broke apart for a split second before he attacked her again, which she blocked again.

"He's really strong..." Memuro thought to herself, getting knocked back a few feet by the sheer force of his kick. "I'm not gonna be able to hold this for long...Especially with my power sealed...."

"Ha!" Grimmjow laughed, unleashing a barrage of punches. "You're doing better than I thought!"

Getting knocked down again by his attack, the third seat decided to go at this from a smarter angle. "Okay, so he likes hand to hand combat, which is good for me...he's much, much stronger though, and faster than me also..." She thought to herself, continually dodging any attacks he launched at her. "So...I could always do something he wouldn't expect..."

"Giving up already?!" He asked, standing back and watching her movements closely.

She didn't reply, instead she just flash stepped away and reappeared right behind him. Grimmjow saw her movements the entire time and grabbed her arm when she tried to attack him, just like she had expected. Taking that opportunity to distract him with her other hand, she kicked him on his side with all the force she could muster with, her power sealed like that.

They broke apart momentarily, but before they could continue fighting, Ichigo stepped in between them. "Kurosaki!" Memuro shouted.

"Get out of here, Chiyote-san..." The teen said, glaring dangerously at the enemy arrancar. "Now!"

Her better judgment told her to go, so that's exactly what she did. Once she was far enough not to get involved with the fight, but still close enough to watch, she stopped. Memuro knew she should have gone further, but she was so captivated by this strange arrancar that she couldn't bring herself to actually leave. The fight was quite amazing to watch. Ichigo was taking more hits than giving them, and Grimmjow seemed to love everything about it. With him it was almost like the captain of the eleventh division, Zaraki Kenpachi. And even after taking a head on blow from Ichigo's strongest attack, he was still standing and laughing about it. That's when he reached for his sword. "Kurosaki!!" The purple haired woman shouted to him, flash stepping over to him.

That was when the former captain of the ninth squad, Tōsen Kaname, appeared. "Put your weapon back where it belongs, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow growled. "Tōsen...! What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"You're asking...'why?'" The darker man questioned. "Don't you get it? Honestly? You came into the material world on your own...And even went so far as to bring five other arrancar with you--who all died in the end. All of this...has been a violation of your orders!! And you should also understand...that right now, Aizen-sama is livid. Grimmjow." He walked past the arrancar. "We're going. Your punishment will be determined in Hueco Mundo."

"...Tch. Alright already." He grumbled, following the blind man.

Ichigo sat upright. "Wa...wait! Where do you think you're going!?"

The blue haired man looked back at the two shinigami. "Shut up already. I'm going back. Back to Hueco Mundo."

"Don't run away!!" Memuro shouted after him.

He glared down at her. "I'm not runnin' away. We all know who won the fight here..."

Not even realizing what she was doing anymore, the female shinigami flash stepped to the tear in the sky, attempting to chase after him. But Ichigo was there in a split second to hold her back. "Don't...It's not worth it..."

"Both of you better not...forget my name. And hope...you don't hear it a second time. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!! The next time you hear this name...will be your last, shinigami!!" Grimmjow shouted as the tear between worlds closed.

"...Dammit!!" Memuro sighed, punching the ground.

* * *

Well, I've got things to do, so I'll leave you two to your stuff...

"Leaving already?" Rakuen asked the Narrator.

"Aw, you'll be missing all the fun!" Memuro grinned.

Um...oh I think I left the oven on! I'll be back later!!


	3. Chapter 3

Still thinking about him, Memuro?

Rakuen rolled her eyes. "Obviously..."

Well...nyah!

"He was so amazingly strong..." Memuro mumbled thoughtfully.

"I have a feeling well see him again soon." Rakuen smiled, patting her friend kindly on the shoulder.

* * *

"You really shouldn't focus too much on it..." Rukia said, taking a sip from her juice box. She and Memuro were out having lunch together in a fairly deserted park in the middle of Karakura Town.

The third seat sighed. "I know I shouldn't, but just thinking that the sixth espada was here and was strong enough to kill us all...it's a bit frightening! Someone that powerful is out there..." She shook her head. "Even just watching his fight with Ichigo was dangerous."

Nodding lightly, the young Kuchiki sighed. "Ichigo hasn't quite seemed himself since that battle." She fiddled with the straw in her juice box, gazing off into the distance. "He left, and now I can't feel his reiatsu at all..."

"Don't worry about it." She said, pushing some of her purple hair back behind her ear.

"I know..." The shorter girl replied, setting her juice box down next to her. "He can take care of himself...but the worry is still there in the back of my mind. I just wish I knew what's going through his head..."

Memuro scoffed a bit. "It is Ichigo we're talking about...sometimes I doubt there's anything going on in that empty skull of his."

Chuckling lightly to herself, she nodded. "I know what you mean. Sometimes he's as dense as Renji!"

She laugh lightly. "No kiddin'!" And with that they settled into a comfortable silence.

* * *

And now for some down time...

"Don't count on it." Rakuen grinned, poking the lazy Narrator in her side.

* * *

Memuro pulled herself up and forced her chin over the bar. "Twenty-nine...Thirty!" Dropping down from the bar she was currently doing pull ups on, the purple haired shinigami stretched a bit before running several laps around the park she was at again. This had been something she'd been doing quite frequently for the past few weeks. Since she couldn't really find a good place to practice with her shikai, she settled for working on her physical skills at the most deserted park in Karakura Town. Deciding to take a small break, she sat down on the nearest bench.

"Done for the day already?" Orochimaru's voice taunted in her head. "I didn't realize coming to the real world made you such a lightweight!"

"Shut up!" She growled back at him, grabbing her water bottle and chugging it all.

Leaning back to take a sip of water, her zanpakutō continued to pester her in her head. "What? I'm only telling the truth! You've been doing these boring exercises since early this morning, not even bothering to practice with me, and already you're tired. It's pretty pathetic..."

"Shut up!!" Memuro growled again. "You have no idea how much harder it is to do this crap in a gigai..."

"Then don't..." He suggested. "Just get out of your gigai and train like a normal shinigami."

"Oh yeah, like a random shinigami waving her sword around isn't gonna attract unwanted attention from hallows..." She scoffed, throwing her empty bottle into a nearby trash can.

He hissed lightly. "Well it'd just be easier to take care of them then. Think about it, no one seems to come to this park anyway. And you'll get rusty with swordplay if you don't practice, it seems rather perfect to me."

Rolling her eyes, Memuro stood up. "I guess I should prepare for if Grimmjow and other arrancar return..."

Swiftly pulling out her soul candy, she popped a pill into her mouth and instructed the artificial soul to stay put and watch for hallows or arrancar. Then unsheathing Orochimaru, she began to practice her stances. "Ah, it feels so great to be out again!" Orochimaru cheered.

Feeling the pulsations from her sword, the purple haired shinigami grinned. "Yeah, I know what you mean! Those gigai can be so constricting!"

"If only we could have a real battle..." He sighed. "That would feel amazing just about now!"

Slashing around her unreleased sword, she smiled to herself. "I know what you mean! It would be so fantastic to have a real battle to practice my hand to hand combat again!!"

"Behind you!" The artificial soul shouted, jumping away just as a large cero blast incinerated part of the park.

"Cover, Orochimaru!" Memuro shouted, releasing her weapon and preparing to defend against whatever happened to appear. Suddenly shooting out from the smoke a white and blue blur attacked her with a reckless kick, which she blocked with her armor but still was sent tumbling backwards.

"Heh, almost weren't fast enough that time..." Grimmjow grinned down at her.

Pushing herself up off the ground she grinned back at him. "Still blocked it, didn't I?"

The artificial soul stood up. "I'll go inform someone!"

"Yeah, alright." Memuro replied, not exactly caring what the temporary soul in her gigai did. She looked over his body, taking notice of the arm he was currently missing. "How much can you do with one arm?" She mused out loud.

"I'll gladly show ya..." He said dangerously.

Her grin widened a bit. "That's what I like to hear..." Hastily launching herself at him, she nearly succeeded in landing a punch but he quickly dodged it, taking that opportunity to knee her in the gut. Coughing a bit at the sheer force of the hit, she still managed to jump back a bit. Okay, direct approach still isn't the smartest way to go about this...

Grinning even more maliciously, he launched himself back at her. His attack was blocked again by her armor, and she attempted to punch him in the chest but he grabbed her wrist before she could even touch him and pulled her against his chest. "Still think the loss of an arm made me weak?" He hissed in her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine.

Using her feet to jump up and kick him in the stomach, he let go of her arm to instead take hold of one of her ankles. Before she could break free he threw her into the metal playground equipment. A noticeable crack was heard as she landed, her leg awkwardly contorted. "Dammit..." She growled, forcing her leg back into a relatively normal shape.

"You'll never beat me..." Grimmjow pridefully said, hovering over her in a menacing manner.

* * *

"Taichō, did you feel that?" Rangiku asked her captain as they both stood on the roof of the high school, looking in the distance to where Grimmjow and Memuro were battling.

The white haired captain focused carefully on the reiatsus he could feel. "Chiyote is fighting one of the arrancar..."

"Memuro needs help!!" The artificial soul in Memuro's gigai ran onto the roof to meet up with the captain and his lieutenant. "You must help her! It's an arrancar! They're at the park! Come quickly!!"

Nodding to each other, Tōshirō and Rangiku pulled out their own soul candy and quickly shed their gigai, rushing over to where they could feel their third seat's flaring reiatsu.

* * *

Blinking away the blood that was slowly dripping into her eyes, Memuro glared up at Grimmjow. He had finally gotten her down, and was holding her neck tightly. "Giving up now, shinigami?" He asked, gripping her throat even tighter.

She pulled harshly at his arm, nails digging into his warm flesh causing it to blood to slowly drip down his arm. "You....bastard..." She gasped, lack of air causing her to feel light headed.

Just before she blacked out, he released her. Stepping back and sneering down at her he wiped some of the dust off of his hakama. "That wasn't even enough to make me break a sweat..."

Coughing and gasping for breath she glared up at him. "...So...what? Not gonna...finish me off?!"

"As if it were worth my time." He growled, placing his foot on her neck. "Unless you wanna die..."

She knocked away his foot and sat up. "Like I'd wanna die by the _hand_ of an arrancar..." She smirked, making sure to put extra emphasis on the fact he only had one hand.

He rolled his eyes. "Just means I'd only need one hand to kill you myself."

"Right..." Memuro grinned, finding this particular arrancar more and more interesting by the minute.

* * *

Well...that's all I got at the moment. It's much later than most people in my area would be awake, so my deads kinda brain at the moment...

"Well, you should just go to sleep then." Memuro suggested.

Grand idea, I'll let Rakuen keep you entertained for now.

"She seems to be doing quite fine keeping herself entertained..." Rakuen mentioned, watching the purple haired shinigami eye Grimmjow.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, wow, who knew life could swallow you whole?

"At least you got back somehow!" Memuro grinned.

"Took you long enough..." Rakuen put in. "I'd almost thought you'd died or something."

No, I'm not dead...Well, only on the inside.

* * *

Blue stared harshly into blue as the shinigami and arrancar continued their awkward staring contest. Memuro was finally beginning to feel uncomfortable. "What are you even doing her anyway?" The question seemed a bit more defensive than she'd meant it, but, quite honestly, she didn't care.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "What? I'm not allowed to go lookin' for a good fight in my spare time?" The cocky grin returned to his features as he stared down at her. "Too bad I got stuck fightin' you."

"Hey!" She shouted, standing up to face him, and resting her weight on her good leg, despite the sharp pain shooting up her other leg. "If I didn't have this damn power restraint I could kick your ass halfway to Sunday! It's not my fault Seireitei ordered these stupid things."

"Yeah right! You couldn't beat me with or without the restraint..." He stood close enough that she could practically feel the heat and reiatsu rolling off of his body. "You'll never defeat me..."

A defiant look spread across her features as she stared up at him. "So you say..." The rest of her retort was cut off as Grimmjow jumped back, just in time to avoid Hyōrinmaru's icy shikai attack.

"Are you alright, Memuro-chan?" Rangiku asked, placing her hand on Memuro's shoulder. The artificial soul appeared on her other side, grabbing her arm carefully. "Memuro-chan?"

"...I guess we'll never know." She finished, eyes locking with Grimmjow. Looking back at the two hands grabbing for her attention, she smiled reassuringly at the buxom blond. "I'm fine, Rangiku-fukutaichō...don't worry about me."

Tōshirō stood between the two shinigami and artificial soul and the blue haired arrancar. "Coming here alone doesn't seem very intelligent. What is Aizen planning..." He mumbled to himself. "Arrancar, if you wish for a fight, then face me."

Grimmjow glared at the short captain. "You know it's rude to interrupt people.." Turning his attention back to the third seat, he watched as Rangiku and the artificial soul began pulling her away from the park. Her eyes connected with his once again, as she glanced back over her shoulder, shooting him a smirk. "...I guess I have no reason to stay, then." As the garganta opened up in the sky to allow the sexta's passage back to Hueco Mundo, he watched Memuro pull out of her friend's grips to face him again. "I will be back." He stated, grinning cockily at her.

She wasn't quite sure what was running through her head, but the next thing she knew she was chasing after the blue haired arrancar attempting to jump into the garganta herself. Though, right before she was almost there, the third seat felt two sets of firm hands holding her back. "Stop, Chiyote." Tōshirō commanded, sheathing his sword. "We were sent to the real world to protect them from arrancar, he's gone now, our job is done for the moment. There's no need to chase after him."

The lieutenant released her also. "Yeah, you don't need to worry about that espada for the moment."

"Sorry, taichō, fukutaichō..." Memuro sighed, taking a seat on a bench on the non-incinerated half of the park. "It just...Grimmjow keeps coming, and I thought...well, I could do something about it."

Rangiku took a seat next to her, pulling her into a tight embrace, not to mention smothering the poor third seat with her large chest. "Don't worry about it, Memuro-chan! We just don't want you to get hurt! Right, taichō?"

The white haired captain scanned over her body, taking note of the blood dripping from her head and her obviously broken leg. "It's a bit late for that. Your leg is broken, and your head is bleeding."

As the bosomy woman released her, Memuro lifted her hand up to wipe some of the blood off of her forehead. "What do you know, it is bleeding."

"Oh, we should get Orihime-chan to help you!" Rangiku suggested, standing up to help her injured subordinate. "C'mon, she should be home from school by now, and she'll definitely be more than happy to help you out." Standing with help from her lieutenant, she began hobbling along to Orihime's apartment.

* * *

"Dammit, I wanted to frickin' follow him!" Memuro grumbled, crossing her arms in front of her chest and pouting like a child.

Rakuen pat her on the shoulder. "Yeah, we know."

Eh, don't be a baby...you'll get more Grimmjow later.

"I'm not a baby! This is my story anyway!" Memuro said, smacking the Narrator on her head.

* * *

"Chiyote-san!" Orihime gasped upon seeing the third seat in her current condition. Rushing her inside, they had her sit on the couch so she would be comfortable. "Are you alright, Chiyote-san?"

Memuro sighed as she sat down on the couch. "Well, aside from the broken leg, I'm just peachy."

Rangiku sat down next to her underling, patting her shoulder in a reassuring manner. "Can you please use your powers to help her, Orihime-chan?"

The orange haired girl nodded. "Ayame, Shun'ō, Souten Kisshun, I reject!"

An odd, tingling sensation ran through her leg as the bone and flesh began to heal. It always felt so weird to be healed by her Shun Shun Rikka, but it didn't really bother Memuro all that much. She was far too busy thinking about Grimmjow to even be the slightest bit concerned about her own well being. "What was he doing coming back here? And what happened to his arm?" She mused to herself. "And why didn't he go after Ichigo first? All these questions..."

"Well, he did say that he would be coming back." Orochimaru's voice hissed in her head.

"Yeah, I know that." Memuro shot back. "I was just about to say I'd ask him when he comes back, whenever that may be..."

The spirit snorted a bit. "Maybe then you'll finally be able to get through the garganta to Hueco Mundo, and you can die a horrible, painful death there."

"Shut up! I don't know what I'm supposed to do there, but something is drawing me to it! Whenever I watch him disappear behind the garganta, I just feel the need to follow him through it."

"Maybe you love him!" Orochimaru laughed at Memuro as she became more embarrassed.

"Shut up!!" She shouted back. "I'm not talking to you anymore..."

"You're no fun..."

A hand shaking her shoulder brought the purple haired girl out of her thoughts. "Chiyote-san? How do you feel?" Orihime asked.

Looking down at her no longer broken leg, Memuro smiled. "I feel great! Thank you so much, Inoue-chan!" She reached up to her head and didn't feel any blood on it. "And you even healed my head injury! Thank you again!"

"It's no problem, Chiyote-san." The bosomy teen smiled tentatively back.

"Now that everyone's all better, how 'bout we go get something to eat?" Rangiku suggested, placing her hands on her hips.

Standing up to stretch her leg, the third seat smiled. "Sounds good to me!"

"I-I don't think I can..." Orihime mumbled, waving her hands in front of her. "I-I-I've got this...study class! Yeah, that's it! A study class, and I'm late for it! Late, late late!" She laughed, trying to seem convincing.

But before she could move an inch, Rangiku was already dragging her to the door. "You're coming with us, whether you like it or not..."

"Don't be too mean to the girl!" Memuro called, moving to get into her gigai so they could go.

"Chiyote." Tōshirō called, walking into the room.

"What is it, Hitsugaya-chan-taichō? I'm about to go out with Rangiku-fukutaichō and Inoue-chan." She said, brushing out some of the creases in the clothes of her gigai. "Did you want to come?"

He shook his head. "I just wanted to talk to you about the arrancar."

Stopping what she was doing, she looked at her captain. "What about Grimmjow?"

His ever serious expression seemed even more so than usual. "If that arrancar attacks again, I do not want you fighting him. Leave that to me, or even Kurosaki...Is that clear?"

"But, taichō!"

He protests were silenced by his glare. "That is an order. Am I clear?"

"...Yes, taichō..." She mumbled, head hung down in defeat.

"Alright, dismissed." The captain said, watching as she stormed out of the apartment.

* * *

"Not fair!!" Memuro complained. "Why can't I fight Grimmjow?!"

'Cause your captain told you not to. And because the plot would be too simple if you were allowed.

"Too true, you gotta have some twists and turns!" Rakuen grinned.

Yeah, just wait and see what actually ends up happening anyway...


	5. Chapter 5

Rakuen slowly walked into...Memuro's mind. "I feel pretty! Oh so pretty--OW!!" The Narrator whistled innocently, hiding the other shoe she had been about to iaccidentally/i throw at the girl. "What was that for? I wasn't even singing off key!"

No, you sound fine. Just sing something else. I'm not going to be stuck here with you singing things from West Side Story.

"...Fine..." She grumbled.

"When is my porn coming?!" Memuro whined.

Rakuen looked from Memuro to the Narrator, then back. "Hold your horses, Memu! This is only the fifth chapter." Thoughtfully, she placed her hand to her chin. "But, out of the frying pan and into the fire, right? When is the porn coming?"

Uh...ehehehehe...While I attempt to get out of the porn talk, why don't you all go enjoy the chapter?

"We should be looooooveeeeers!!!" Rakuen and Memuro sang together.

Oh God, not this again...

* * *

"...What the hell does Hitsugaya think he's doing?!" Memuro glowered to herself, pulling herself up for another sit up. She didn't quite know what it was about this particular park, but she was finding herself there more and more.

There was a light scoffing noise in her head. "Someones obviously P. today. Oh, no, that's right, you're bitchy every day."

The purple haired girl hissed to herself, flipping herself down from the bar she'd been working out on. "Yeah, and mister I'm-just-gonna-fucking-complain-all-day-and-bitch-about-not-being-able-to-fight-just-for-the-hell-of-it is one to talk."

Orochimaru's biting response was cut off when a loud scream pulled Memuro out of her conversation. "Ha...H-help!! ...He...help me!!" The spirit of a young woman ran into the park, holding a small bundle of something in her arms as she ran away from the large, spider-like hallow that was chasing her.

"Finally some action!" He cheered, obviously pleased to be doing something other than sitting on the sidelines.

"Relax, it's just a weak, pathetic hallow." The third seat frowned, unsheathing her zanpakutō and jumping at the hallow. Just as she had assumed, it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. "See what I mean?"

Pulsations ran through her sword, letting her know that Orochimaru was happy nonetheless. "I don't care, it just feels good to do anything!"

"Waaah!!" A loud cry was heard from behind a tree at the edge of the park.

Slowly, Memuro crept toward where the crying was coming from. "Excuse me..." The young woman she'd just saved was sitting at the trunk of that tree, clutching a crying infant close to her chest and staring up at her with fear. "There's no need to be afraid. I'm here to help you."

She held the baby closer, her voice quivering slightly. "What do you want...?"

"Your journey here is almost done. I'll send you to a place where you will no longer need to fear attacks from hallows. You and your child will be perfectly safe." She smiled comfortingly, flipping Orochimaru around so she could stamp their foreheads.

The woman reached out a hand to grab the shinigami's wrist. "Will he...will my Yoshirō be there?"

She took the spirit's hand in hers. "...Yes, I'm positive he will."

Clearing her throat of the lump that had formed, the woman nodded. "Alright...I'm ready. But first...who are you?"

Pulling up her weapon, Memuro tapped the child and it's mother on the head. "My name is Chiyote Memuro, third seat of the tenth division of the Gotei thirteen."

"Thank you...Chiyote Memuro...Thank you so much..." The woman smiled, tearing lightly as she held the infant closer, kissing it softly on it's forehead. The third seat smiled to herself, watching the two fade away.

"Well that was gay as hell." The zanpakutō spirit muttered.

"Shut up, you just have no idea how hard it is on lost souls like that..." She sighed, sheathing the restless sword and setting it off to the side once again.

The spirit snorted. "Che. You're just saying that 'cause you _remember the days when you were a lost, terrified young soul, running away from the horrible giant creatures wanting nothing more than to devour your entire being_."

"My God! Don't you ever shut up?!" Her anger quickly faded as she felt a familiar reiatsu flooding the area. "It's him..."

"You talkin' about me?" The condescending smirk gracing his features grew a bit as he stared down at her.

She smirked right back at him. "Just saying how much I missed having you around."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes stuffing his one hand into his pocket. "Right."

Carefully, Memuro took a seat on the bench next to her weapon, relaxing ever so lightly. "So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off in Hueco Mundo, terrorizing the smaller arrancar or something?"

"I decided to take a break and try terrorizing the human world a bit."

"Aw, and you decided to come see me? How sweet!" The third seat mocked, crossing her ankles and stretching out on the bench.

"Actually I'm waiting for someone in particular to show up..." He grinned carnally, staring off into the distance.

A flash of black and orange appeared, launching a quick attack at the blue haired arrancar. "Waiting for me, huh? I'm flattered." Ichigo muttered, staring vengefully at Grimmjow. "Memuro, you're gonna want to get out of here. I'm going to show him just how much I've changed in the past month..."

"No..." The former espada grinned, grabbing Memuro's arm and pulling her in front of him. "I like having Memuro here. It makes things more interesting..."

Ichigo glowered at him, carefully launching an attack at the arrancar. Grimmjow was about to pull the female shinigami back with him, but she landed a kick on his side, causing him to release her. She quickly took that moment to grab Orochimaru and run off. "Everyone else needs me more!!" She shouted back at them as she ran.

As she arrived, shikai already released, she found that her captain already seemed to have things under control. "Chiyote, watch out!" Hitsugaya shouted, attacking one of the arrancar with his bankai.

"You guys have it handled here?" She questioned, standing off to the side watching the group recuperate for a moment.

"Yes...Why? Is there somewhere you need to be?" Rangiku asked, wiping some of the blood from her forehead. "Memuro-chan?"

Memuro didn't even hear the question. She was too busy focusing on Ichigo's quickly falling reiatsu, and Rukia's sudden appearance. Without a word to the rest of them, she was off, running back toward the park. Another, different reiatsu spiked up in the park area, a foreign one she'd never felt before. "Wonder who that could be...?" Orochimaru hissed in her head.

In the distance she saw a large blast light up the area. "I've gotta hurry!"

"...Piece of shit!" Grimmjow growled, pulling out his sword. "Grind--"

"Grimmjow!" Memuro shouted, watching as another arrancar showed up just in time to stop him from releasing his weapon.

"Ul...quiorra." He hissed, staring up at him with pure hatred.

Ulquiorra stared down at him blankly, no emotion at all on his face. "The mission is complete. We're going back."

Without even realizing what she was doing, she flash stepped right next to the blue haired arrancar and took hold of his arm with her hands. "Sheath your weapon...Grimmjow." At that moment a negacion beam surrounded the three of them.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he watched the three of them beginning to rise up. "Negacion...Memuro!!"

"Memuro...!!" Rukia's eyes widened also as she watch one of her close friends getting pulled away with two arrancar. "Memuro!! We'll save you!"

She smiled wearily at the two of them. "I'll be fine...Don't worry about me..."

A hand in her hair yanked her back to her current predicament. "What the hell do you think you're doin'?!" Grimmjow asked, glaring harshly at her.

"Trash like that does not belong in Las Noches." Ulquiorra mumbled, staring blankly at the two of them still.

Memuro yanked the former sexta's hand from her hair. "Why don't we just see what _Aizen-sama_ thinks..."

The three landed in front of a large fortress in the middle of a dark desert. Speaking in a monotone voice, Ulquiorra closed his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets, heading into the fortress. "She will be under your charge, Grimmjow. Take her to Aizen-sama and let him judge her."

"Yeah, yeah...C'mon." Grimmjow grumbled, grabbing her by the edge of her top and pulling her along.

"H-hey!" She shouted, blushing a bit as she pulled her top up more to prevent any unwanted flashing of her breasts. "You don't grab a lady like that! It's like your trying to rip my top off!"

Quickly, he let go of her top, and took hold of her arm instead, still continuing to drag her through the halls of the large, fairly desolate, fortress. "Stop complainin'. If it were anyone else but me draggin' you around, you'd probably be dead by now. But I don't have any reason to kill you, so you're fine."

"How kind of you..." She muttered to herself, picking up the pace a bit so he wasn't dragging her as much.

* * *

What now?! Let's see Hitsugaya order you around now!

"Hells yeah!" Memuro cheered, pumping her fist in the air.

Rakuen grinned. "Now I bet things are gonna get interesting!"

Yup, but not until the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Mm...I love nachos...

"You don't have any nachos..." Memuro pointed out, watching the Narrator stare off into space.

I know, but Las Noches always makes me think of lost nachos.

"...I wonder, do they have actually have any nachos in Las Noches?" Rakuen pondered.

Hmm...I don't know...While we contemplate this, you guys go read the next chapter.

* * *

"God, how big is this place?" Memuro complained, the two had been wandering through the halls for what felt like hours to the young shinigami, but in truth was only about twenty minutes. "Does Aizen think he'll be cooler if it takes a really long time to get to his throne room, or what?"

"Will you just shut up already! You haven't shut your God damned mouth since you got here!" Grimmjow shouted at her, finally fed up with her whining.

Snickering to herself a bit, the third seat rolled her eyes. The former sexta was far to easy to annoy, it proved to be quite entertaining. "It's not my fault your master decided to get the biggest, most pointlessly complicated fortress in the three worlds!"

"Che...Wasn't my choice to be here." He muttered under his breath, finally coming to a large set of double doors. Not even bothering to knock, the blue haired arrancar shoved open the doors, grabbing the shinigami's wrist and pulling her into the throne room with him. "Aizen-sama, this girl came along with us."

Catching her balance after being shoved forward, Memuro glared back at Grimmjow for a moment before turning her gaze forward and staring up at two former captains she had hoped never to see again. "Ah, well if it isn't little Memuro-chan!" Gin greeted, his mocking grin seeming even more so to the young third seat. "I remember seeing you hanging around Rangiku all the time."

Sōsuke leaned his head to the side, placing it onto his hand. "Chiyote Memuro, third seat of the tenth division. What a surprise to see you here."

Rolling her eyes, she plastered a fake smile across her face. "Well, you know, I just thought I'd pop in to say 'hey!' So now that that's done, I'll just be going back to the real world now..."

"Aw, trying to leave already? You just got here!" Gin's grinned widened a bit, walking over to their 'guest' and placing a hand on her shoulder. "You just have to stay for a bit longer! Besides it would be rude to leave so soon."

"No, really, I left without telling my captain where I was going. Don't wanna be in trouble when I get back." The purple haired shinigami joked, trying her hardest to block out Orochimaru's voice telling her to attack one of them.

"You will remain here." The former sixth division captain stated, standing up and walking over to her. "Grimmjow, you will be the one to watch after her. Take her to the fourth prisoners hold, everything should be set up."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, stuffing his hand into his pocket. "Whatever..."

Releasing a bit more of his reiatsu, Aizen narrowed his eyes at the former sexta. "If any trouble is to come about because of her, it will mean death for both of you." He threatened, smirking evilly.

Memuro sighed, deciding to go with her better judgment and just go along with it. "May we leave now?"

After a quick moment of staring her down, the ruler or Las Noches nodded. "You are excused."

"Thank you." The purple haired shinigami muttered, remembering her manners. The two walked silently out of the throne room and down the empty halls once again. "Looks like you're gonna be suck with me for a while, huh, Grimmy..."

In a swift motion, Grimmjow took hold of her top and pulled her up, face to face with him. "Don't call me 'Grimmy'..." He growled.

She was a bit shocked, but still nodded as he released her. "Alright, got it. You don't like nicknames." The shinigami and arrancar walked in silence together once again, and a rather uncomfortable one at that. "...So is there anything you do like?"

His answer was short and simple. "Fighting."

"Is that it?" Memuro inquired curiously. It was fairly obvious that he liked fighting, but there had to be more to him than that.

"Yeah, pretty much." The blue haired arrancar really was quite interesting. As the silence returned, they came upon the correct door. Shoving it open, he walked in, dragging her with him, and slamming it shut behind him. "This is where you'll be for a while. There are clothes on that couch there, go change."

She eyed him a bit. "I know you wanna get a good look at this body, but come on..."

"It's my job to make sure you don't have anything that could be used to contact Soul Society." Grimmjow smirked, pointing to her clothes she had on at the moment. "Change."

"Bastard..." She mumbled, finally walking over to the clothes. "Oh, c'mon! What's the point of this?!" She held up the clothes to get a good look at them only to find that they were exactly the same as she had on at the moment only with reversed colors. "This is completely idiotic!"

"You still gotta wear them." He smirked cockily.

Turning her back to him, she pulled off her top and threw it over her head, hoping to have it hit her audience. She then pulled the new top on, feeling a bit odd having it white with black lining. Deciding it would be better just to get it over with, the shinigami dropped her pants, pulling the white pair over as quickly as she could. "There, I'm done now."

Catching the pants she had just thrown at him, his smirk seemed to grow wider. "Just switch your shoes and give me your sword and you'll be done." The former sexta took a seat on the couch and leaned back a bit. "Nice ass by the way."

A shoe to his face was his only reply. "Stupid, perverted jerk..." Memuro muttered to herself, adjusting the odd shoes she now had to wear. "There. Is that it?" She asked, throwing the other shoe at him.

"Hand over your weapon." He said, getting up and putting all of her clothes in a pile on the couch. "Then I'll leave."

She debated within herself for a moment, before deciding she would get it back later. "...Alright, here..."

Grimmjow took the zanpakuto and tossing it on the pile of clothes. "One more thing..." Grinning evilly, he reached into her top and pulled her cell phone out. "Don't think it'd be that smart to let you keep this...So I'll hold onto it."

"Fuck!" She thought to herself, a blush spreading across her cheeks. "How did he know I had it there?! And how dare he stick his hand down my shirt!!"

"Nice chest too..." He smirked, stuffing the phone in his pocket and picking up the clothes and sword. "Stay in here. Someone'll come up with some food for you later. Don't you dare leave."

The blush just seemed to get worse. "You jack ass!!" She shouted at him as he walked out, closing the door just as the small chair in the room collided with the wall. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?!" She was stuck in a room with a table, a couch, a bed, a broken chair, and a window, and was officially the most pissed off she'd been in a long time. "Y'know what? Fuck this! I'm going! And nobody is gonna stop me!"

She stormed over to the door, yanking it open to reveal a very tall, thin arrancar with an eye patch and a spoon shaped hood. "Hmm...What do we have here?" He grinned widely, showing a large amount of teeth.

Quickly closing the door, she leaned against it. "Maybe I should wait..."

The door began to open, but suddenly it closed again. Curiously, Memuro cracked the door open and peeked her head out. "What the hell did I just tell you about staying there?!" Grimmjow scowled, staring down at her.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?! Just stare at the wall until I'm dead or something?!" She frowned up at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "If you're gonna keep people stuck in here can't you at least give them something to do?"

"There's nothin' to do here. So just stay in your room." He said, turning to leave again.

She pulled the door even further open. "Can't I come with you then? Anything would be better than doing nothing in this room!"

"No." He answered, pushing her back into the room and pulling the door shut. "I got shit to do, and I don't need you following me around while I do it! You keep starting trouble and I'll take care of ya myself!"

The feisty purple haired shinigami settled for just laying on her bed and staring at the ceiling. "I guess I'll just have to wait for them to come get me in this tiny, stupid room..." She sighed to herself and rolled on her side to face the wall. "Hurry, guys..."

* * *

Meanwhile in the real world, the six shinigami gathered around the large tv...thing in Orihime's home. "They have not only taken Inoue Orihime, but also third seat of my division Chiyote Memuro." Tōshirō stated.

"We have to do something to assist them!" Rangiku pressed, fearing for her friends.

On the screen Jūshirō sighed. "If Chiyote was taken than we can only assume that she's dead."

"Dead...?" Rukia repeated, not quite believing it, but still shocked.

Ichigo's fists tightened as the sickly captain continued. "Yes, and if Inoue was taken also that most likely means she met the same end...I'm afraid that there's nothing we can do...for either of them."

"There's no way either of them are dead!!" Ichigo shouted, finally feeling fed up. "That's bullshit, and you all know it!"

"...Ichigo..." Rukia mumbled, watching him continue yelling at her captain. But she knew he was right, there's no reason for them to hurt Orihime or Memuro. She just had to keep on believing.

* * *

Don't stop believing!! ...Now Journey you can sing!

"Oh wow, I didn't know the Narrator liked to sing..." Memuro grinned, watching the Narrator dance around stupidly while singing along to Journey.

"Hey, how come you never like when we sing?" Rakuen asked.

It's the songs! Blame the songs!


	7. Chapter 7

...What the hell are you two doing?!

Rakuen and Memuro were currently busying themselves with a sad attempt to fix the Playstation 2. "Are you sure that goes there, Rakuen-san?" Memuro questioned.

"Of course!" Rakuen responded assuredly. "It's very logical that that goes there."

Aren't you supposed to place the correct connections?

"Is it in the manual?" Rakuen asked.

"Did you read the manual?" Memuro responded with another question.

Rakuen snorted. "No one reads the manual these days!"

"Then it's in the manual!"

"No it's no--" Rakuen was cut off as she was electrocuted by the Playstation 2. The Narrator and Memuro couldn't help but crack up as a charred Rakuen stood there. "Yep, next time remind me to read the manual. I'm gonna go wash this shit off..."

* * *

Pacing back and forth in the small prisoners hold she had been forced to stay in, Memuro growled in frustration. "That's it! I am sick and tired of waiting!!" She shouted to no one in particular.

Carefully, she opened the small door, peeking her head out to check her surroundings. The coast was clear. As quietly as she could, the third seat crept through the halls of Las Noches, taking extreme precaution to make sure she wouldn't get caught. "Alright, I've made it out of my cell...but where do I go next?" She thought, cursing her spur of the moment attitude.

Continuing down the surprisingly empty hallways, she eventually came across a door with the number eight written across it. Staring at it curiously, she figured it must be the espada's rooms. "Alright! I've got..." She stopped cheering once she realized that Grimmjow was no longer an espada. "Fuck!"

"Ah, soon enough they'll be coming, and I can have new test subjects to experiment on..." A voice echoed through the halls, causing Memuro to panic slightly. Without even really thinking it through, she yanked open the eight door and ran into the room. The stench was horrid, and there were objects and body parts strewn throughout the dark, lab like room. Ignoring all of that, she ran into a different room and dove under the bed. "How are all my lovely experiments at the moment? Going well I see."

"What is with this guy?" Memuro thought to herself, watching him as he moved across the parts of the main room that she could see from the bedroom, taking time to check each and every experiment. "What a dork, I can't believe he's talking to his experiments!"

"I guess that gives me enough time to get changed before the meeting." The pink haired arrancar said to himself, walking into his bedroom.

Covering her eyes, the third seat blushed slightly. "Crap, he's getting naked!"

The sound of material dropping to the ground made her blush slightly worse. "Ah, perfect." He muttered, pulling more clothes out of a small closet in his bedroom. "There we are. I will return soon, my wonderful experiments."

As the door closed, Memuro uncovered her eyes, sighing softly. "Wow, he really is a freak..." Carefully crawling out from under the large bed, she brushed herself off. "I need something to help me get around..."

Scanning through the experiments and other things scattered throughout his home, she let her eyes rest upon the small white shell like object on one of his desks. Coming closer, she found that it was the remnants of someone's hallow mask, a small hair piece. Carefully, she picked up the small mask remnant and placed in her hair. "This should help, but what about the marks..." Digging through the drawers of the desk, she pulled out a small container filled with red paint. Dipping her fingers into the paint she then ran those fingers from the corner of her left eye down to her jaw, creating twin lines of red down her face. "Perfect."

Wiping her fingers off on a rag that was sitting on the desk, she noticed a small envelope with an eight seal on it. Snatching the small envelope, a plan was already forming in her head.

Quickly leaving the creepy suite, she ran down the hallway, hoping not to run into anyone she already knew.

Luckily for her she didn't. She did, however, quite literally run into a large, fat arrancar. "What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted at her.

"Forgive me, sir..." She bowed her head, trying not to piss him off anymore. "I'm currently lost, and looking to find Grimmjow-sans room."

"What would you want with him?" The large arrancar snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Pulling out the small envelope, she held it up. "I have a note to deliver from the eighth. Top priority."

"Szayel? I don't even wanna know...Just go down this hallway, you'll know which one's his." He said, turning and walking away.

"Thank you, sir," Memuro muttered, running off before he realized she was a fake. Though he did seem rather dense, so she wasn't exactly concerned about that. Walking down the hallway, she stared at all the unlabeled doors. "Which one is his?!" She sighed in frustration.

One door in particular caught her eye. It was a scratched, dented, and just generally beaten door. "Now that just screams Grimmjow..." She mused, opening the door to the empty room.

The room was surprisingly small. A small sitting area, a bed in the back, a desk and chair, a small fridge and stove crammed into the corner, and only one other door, which the third seat assumed was a bathroom. Not much better than the prisoners hold. Focusing back on her mission, she looked through the small room for her sword and cell phone. "God, you never shut up normally, but now you're not saying a word! Where are you, Orochimaru?!"

Noticing a small amount of pink poking out from under the bed, she grabbed it, pulling the sword and sheath out from under the bed. "God, I thought I'd be stuck laying around here forever." Orochimaru's voice hissed.

"Not my fault!" Memuro rolled her eyes. "Now I've just gotta find my cell phone and we can go, alright?"

"Did you even try checking the drawers of the desk?" He asked.

Stopping for a moment, she smacked her hand to her forehead. "I was getting to that!" Sliding open the drawer she found her cell phone, sitting right on the bottom of the empty drawer. "Wow, that was surprisingly easy."

Snatching the small cell phone, she opened it up and started a text message to Rangiku. 'I'm alive. Send help.' "Short, sweet, and to the point. Now let's go."

As she went to open the door, she heard a voice outside. "...Such a large chest! I had her in my grasps, you should have seen how I dove in to destroy it! It was far to easy, and no one could do a single thing about it!"

"It's that bastard who was fighting my friends..." She hissed. Just knowing it was him caused her blood to boil.

"And that body was simply scandalous, it would have been amazing to destroy her." He continued, cackling evilly.

That was it. Speaking so disrespectfully about her vice captain sent her over the edge. Kicking the door down, Memuro dropped her phone, pulling out her sword and pointing it as him. "You fucking bastard!! No one, disrespects my fukutaichō like that!" Flipping the sword around, she placed both hands on the hilt. "Kill saiga no Orochimaru!!"

The blade shattered as it took the form of a snake that then slid into her mouth. Luppi watched as her eyes became snake like and her teeth became sharper. "I'll destroy you just as easily as I would have your fukutaichō!"

Disappearing for a moment, Luppi couldn't block as she reappeared behind him, summoning a large snake from her tattoo that flew at him, biting onto his shoulder. Before he could even register the first attack, she ran at him from the front, roundhouse kicking him on the head and smashing him into the wall. "How will you kill me if you can't even follow my movements!" She taunted, calling the snake back to her.

"Bitch." He spat, wiping some blood from his head.

In the blink on an eye, she was there, holding him up by his throat. "I will crush you. So you will never be able to talk about Rangiku-fukutaichō like that ever again!"

A hand on her shoulder pulled her back as a flash of white on blue jumped in front of her, creating a cero blast that destroyed both Luppi and the room that had been on the other side of that wall. "That was my kill." Grimmjow muttered, turning to face Memuro.

Her features slowly returned to normal as she released her bankai state. "He disrespected my fukutaichō, I couldn't let him get away with it..." The purple haired shinigami explained, sheathing Orochimaru.

"I don't care." He said, standing closer to her. "You look stupid."

She glared at him as her face grew slightly red. "What the hell is you're problem!?"

Pulling the mask remnants of of her hair and wiping the red marks from her face, he smirked. "Still stupid lookin', but better."

The blush on her cheeks grew a bit, and a small smile formed on her lips. Though she normally would have taken offense at being called stupid looking, but she knew that with Grimmjow that was a compliment. "Alright, whatever..."

"Go back to your room." He said, turning to leave. "I've got shit to do."

"C'mon! I can't go back there! It's so boring!!" She pressed, stomping her foot on the ground childishly. "Why don't I just stay in your room? At least there you've got a kitchen and other things. Please?! I'll be good!"

He rolled his eyes. "You aren't gonna be stayin' in my room."

"But..." She started, grinning evilly. "If I go back to my cell, I'm just going to sneak out again anyway!"

The former sexta glowered, continuing to walk away. "Fine! I don't give a fuck what you do!"

Jumping up and down excitedly, she smiled. "Yes! Thanks, Grimmjow!" She shouted after him, turning to enter his small room. It was a mess, but it wasn't that bad, it was definitely much better than a prisoners hold. "I guess I could clean up for him, to show my gratitude."

"You like him." Orochimaru muttered, snickering to himself.

"No! I'm just grateful to him. If anything, he likes me!" Memuro hissed at the spirit. "He's letting me stay in his room, and he even gave me a compliment!"

The spirit snorted. "Oh, right, 'still stupid lookin' really says I love you."

Blocking out the annoying voice in her head, she decided not to let it bother her. Smiling softly, she got started on the cleaning.

* * *

Well, once again we made a chappy really...

"Mmm..." Memuro sighed, taking another sip of her drink.

What the hell is that?

She looked up at the Narrator. "It's a hot chocolate made in cream, it's good."

Looks pretty gross to me...

Just then Rakuen walked in drying her hair. She noticed the cup and took it. "Dude, more bleach for me!"

What the fu--

"What episode?!" Memuro asked, cutting off the Narrator.

"The one that Luppi dies!" Rakuen grinned.

About time you made it that far...OW!

"Nyah!" Rakuen stuck her tongue out at the Narrator as she threw the empty cup at her.

What's with the 'Abuse Narrator day'?!

Rakuen and Memuro grinned together. "Dunno!"

Anyway...

"Come back soon for the next chapter!" They cheered together, waving to the audience.


	8. Chapter 8

"Now..." Said a shadowed figure from under the lonely light. "Its Omake theater time again! Ohohohohoo!" Rakuen said with her geisha make up, kimono and the fan she had stolen from Kisuke.

"Um...Rakuen-san what is Omake." Memuro asked cluelessly, making random stars to glitter around Rakuen.

"Of course, so young and inexperienced, dear Memuro-chan...Omake theater time is when we let our inspiration fly and have fun-...OUCH!!!" Rakuen suddenly shouted as the Narrator hit her in the back of the head with the stolen fan.

Don't steal my part!

"You're mean!" Rakuen shouted.

Who writes this story?!

Memuro turned toward the audience, a large sweat drop appearing on her forehead. "Umm...Lets start, shall we?"

* * *

After several hours of quite tedious cleaning, Memuro sat down to take a break. The living room area was now clear of random crap, the kitchen now had clean dishes and shiny counters, the bedroom had been picked up and the bed was made. Everything seemed to shine like new, it was perfect...

"Finally..." The purple haired shinigami sighed happily, resting comfortably on the couch.

Not even five seconds after sitting down, the loud sound of the door being punched in was heard. "Ha! Now let's just see that shinigami come here!! I can finally pay him back for what he's done!" Grimmjow had returned, shadow boxing nothing as he used his newly reformed left hand to blast a large hole into the wall.

A large sweat drop formed on the back of her head as she watched him destroy the small room. "Y'know, I did just get done cleaning that..."

"Who fuckin' cares!? I'm back, and this time no one's gonna take my position as the sixth espada!! C'mon!" He smirked, grabbing her roughly and tossing her over his shoulder.

"What the hell're you-?" She shouted, struggling as he placed a firm hand on her ass and carried her out of the small room and through the winding halls of Las Noches. "Grimmjow!! Put me down!!!"

"What if I don't wanna?" He grinned, pinching her ass lightly. "I like havin' you there!"

Squeaking embarrassedly, she dug her elbow into his back. "Stop that!"

Nothing seemed to stop his excitement, apparently he was on top of the world and nothing would be able to stop him. "Just you wait! When that shinigami gets here, I'm going to rip him apart! He couldn't stand a chance against me when I only had one arm, just wait 'til I get him with my real power!"

"That's great, Grimmjow, but really, put me down!!" Memuro shouted, going back to banging on his back.

She didn't even notice as he kicked the door open to the new, much roomier, room. Looking up from her position over his shoulder she noticed the large numeral six on the door. The sexta espada made his way through the large suit until he found the bedroom. A vicious grin spread across his features as he tossed her down on the bed. "It's all mine again…"

Pinning her arms down to the bed he lustfully crashed their lips together. All the violence and strength showed clearly in his kiss as well, but that only seemed to drive the third seat crazy. Everything about this man was so dangerous and powerful, but she wanted all of that, all the excitement she felt just being around him, the fire that seemed to burn her skin in every place he touched. It drove her crazy, the way his teeth dug into her bottom lip as he sucked and bit at it, the way his hands were almost painfully groping her breasts; there was no denying it, this was what she wanted. "Mm…" The shinigami groaned, feeling every inch of him, every curve of his chest, all his well formed muscles, everything. His tongue pushed its way into her mouth, dominating hers as if it were nothing.

The kiss ended as he pulled back to instead kiss and brutally bite at her neck. "I've got my power. I've got my room back. I'm sixth again. And now I'm going to have you." He grinned, sinking his teeth into her soft flesh simply to make her bleed and leave a mark.

"Grimmjow…" She moaned, arching her back at his touch.

Suddenly the touches stopped.

"Grimmjow?" She asked, wondering just what had happened to that burning sensation. "Are you okay? What are you—"

"Shut up." Grimmjow growled, standing up and walking to the door. "Stay here, I've got shit to do."

Though she knew she shouldn't be feeling strange about it, she was a bit disappointed that they didn't get to finish their moment. "Stupid Grimmjow…" Memuro huffed, getting up and walking over to the bathroom to clean herself up.

* * *

Myao…This is making me miss some people…

"Does Narrator-chan have someone she loves too?" Memuro asked, looking curiously at the Narrator.

"Huh," Rakuen snorted, "like she could love someone."

Hey!!

* * *

Not even a half an hour into the shower, she felt several very familiar reiatsus. "That can't be…Ichigo?" Memuro was out in the blink of an eye, dressed, and equipped with Orochimaru on her side.

"What's this? Did those shinigami actually come to Las Noches for you?" The sword spirit sounded incredulously.

"What are you so surprised about?! They are my friends!" The purple haired woman bit back, running at top speed through the large halls of Las Noches. "I can feel them all! Renji, Ishida-san, Sado-san, Rukia-chan, Orihime-chan, and Ichigo too! They came…I knew they would…"

Although she had been running towards the closest of her friends reiatsus, (which happened to be Renji and Uryū), she suddenly felt Grimmjow's powerful reiatsu flaring. "Grimmjow!" She shouted, turning around completely and running to him.

"What are you doing?! Your friends were so close, and you decide to just screw them all to go find that jackass?" Orochimaru insulted her, obviously none too excited about going to find him.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore! All I know is that I want to be there, no, I _have_ to be there." The determination was plain on her face as she quickly approached the man she'd found herself falling in love with and two other familiar reiatsus.

"Chiyote-san!" Ichigo shouted upon the third seats arrival. Orihime was there as well, she was healing the orange haired teen while Grimmjow sat off to the side looking positively bored.

But she ignored him, instead walking over to the blue haired arrancar. "What the hell? You go off to fight with my friends and honestly expected me to stay in your room the whole time? Why didn't you take me with!?" Memuro fumed, not completely mad, actually a little relieved that nothing bad had happened to him or her friends.

"Why do ya think I didn't take ya with?!" Grimmjow shouted back, not looking nearly as mad as he should have. "And shut up! You're so fuckin' loud!"

"Who are you calling loud?! You're shouting back at me! And to think I actually chose to come find you!" She huffed crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Well maybe I didn't want you to come find me!"

"Well fine!!"

"Fine!!!"

They continued to glare at each other, neither wavering for a moment. Ichigo, Orihime, and Nel all watched rather curiously. All of them had one question buzzing about their brains, why was Grimmjow putting up with this?

Finally Memuro gave in, settling for taking a seat next to him on the rubble that was once the wall behind him. "Damn you..." She mumbled, smiling quite contently.

"Ch-Chiyote-san?" Orihime called, a bit tentative to talk with the sexta around.

The third seat looked up at her friends, smiling happily. "Oh right! Sorry, I forgot to come see you guys!" She then proceeded to walk over and give Orihime a friendly hug. "So what happened? Did all of you guys come to find me? Why are you dressed like that, Orihime-chan? What happened to you, Ichigo? And who's that?"

"Inoue got kidnapped too, didn't you know that?" Ichigo said, staring at her strangely.

"I didn't feel her at all while she was here..." Her expression became a bit distant as she tried to recall a time when she could feel the human girls presence, but none came. "Wait...did you heal Grimmjow's arm?"

Orihime nodded shyly, not seeming very happy about doing so. "Yes, I did."

The small child that was with them walked over to stand in front of Memuro. "Are you Itsygo's friend?"

"Yeah, I am. What's your name?" The purple haired girl asked, smiling sweetly at the young girl.

"I'm Nel, who are you?" She replied, still staring up at the third seat rather blankly.

"I'm Chiyote Memuro."

They both stared at each other for a moment before Nel jumped up and, while attempting to give her a hug, ended up head butting the third seat and sending her to the floor. "Help save, Itsygo!!" The little arrancar sobbed, clinging to the purple haired shinigami.

"I'll do everything I can." She reassured Nel, patting her head softly. "Ichigo, what have you been doing to yourself?"

"You act like I wanted to get hurt like this..." He grumbled.

"Who cares about how he got his ass kicked that hard." Grimmjow commented, standing and strutting over to the others. "Just heal him so I can kick his ass!"

Now she understood what the tiny girl had been so distraught over. "There is no way this can end well."

* * *

Well, one all nighter and a crying friend later I actually got this done!

"Narrator-chan is such a good friend to have stayed up with her all night!" Memuro smiled.

"Well there's one! I will be expecting the rest soon." Rakuen added, playing with the random things found on the Narrators floor. "Do you even own a dresser?"

Actually yes, it's just not here at the moment.

"Oh wow! Did you know you have a piano under those boxes and clothes and that stuffed animal?" Memuro began playing with the piano.

"Oh, dear Memuro-chan, let a master show you how it's done." Rakuen sat down on the ground next to her and placed her hands on the keyboard. Dramatically pausing for effect, she then proceeded to play Mary Had a Little Lamb.

And that's what I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Well, now that I have time again, I should probably keep writing.

"That's good, Narrator-chan!" Memuro smiled, continuing to play with random things that could be found in the Narrators room.

"Ummm..." Rakuen poked at the Narrators dinner. "What the hell is this?"

Oh! I forgot to take care of that last night...Heh, yeah that's what's left of dinner last night.

"What do you eat?! It looks like barf!" She pushed away the crazy concoction the Narrator had made last night.

It's only rice, enchiladas, pringles, sour cream, carrots, cookie pieces and...umm...I don't remember what else I put in there.

"That's disgusting!!"

Eh, I like it.

* * *

There was an obvious amount of tension hanging around the five of them. Ichigo stood off to the side with Orihime and Nel, reassuring them calmly.

Memuro, however, simply stood next to Grimmjow. "...I'm not sure if I can really cheer for you." She stated, watching Orihime and Nel's expressions change.

"I don't need you to cheer for me." The blue haired arrancar muttered.

"You don't need to kill Ichigo either." Turning to him, she watched him glare at the shinigami substitute's back. "I don't want you to die, but I don't want him to either."

"That shinigami has to die. It's the only way to prove I'm the strongest." He glowered, finally growing tired of waiting. "Let's do this!"

Ichigo stared at him for a moment. "We're moving location."

The two shot off into the distance, stopping at what seemed to be a safe enough distance away. And then the battle began. Memuro couldn't bring herself to stand next to her friend. She knew there was no way she could reassure Orihime or Nel. The way they moved, the way their swords clashed, it was even exhilarating to watch!

"Now that's a battle I'd love to be part of." Orochimaru's voice called in her head. The sword began pulsating with excitement.

"It's a battle that can't end well no matter what." She thought, watching as Grimmjow sent an insanely large cero directly at Orihime and Nel.

"...You want Ichigo to lose, don't you?"

Ichigo appeared in front of the two girls just in time, blocking the cero with his sword. "I...do. I want to see Grimmjow win, and I want him to be happy, but I don't want Ichigo to die because of it." His power seemed to be on a completely different level by now.

"But you know that Ichigo is going to win." The sword spirit sighed. "Just feel that power, with that mask he can't lose."

"Now Grind, Pantera!" Her eyes couldn't leave Grimmjow as he released his sword. He was an animal. The way he looked, the way he moved, everything about him was dangerous. Throwing his head back he released a roar loud enough to make her shake.

At that moment her knees gave out. "Chiyote-san!" Orihime shouted, running over to her friend and stretching her barrier over her too. "Chiyote-san, are you alright?"

"Such power...He'll die!" She mumbled, watching the fight and finding herself filled with both horror and excitement. "Ichigo and Grimmjow will kill each other..."

Everything except for the fight was blocked out in her mind. All that mattered was them and who would come out victorious.

The fight seemed like it went on for hours, but in reality wasn't nearly as long. Both fighters were obviously exhausted, and neither could last much longer. Ichigo ran at him with full force for one last attack.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Memuro opened them just in time to watch Grimmjow fall from the sky.

"And that's the end." She said, watching Ichigo walk over to the three of them.

Talking to Orihime for a moment he then picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. Memuro stood to leave with them, but then Grimmjow appeared on his feet again, obviously ready to continue fighting.

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo glared at him, putting down Orihime and Nel and pulling out his sword.

Grimmjow's release form faded away. He glared at everyone, seeming to not know when he was down. "...Like I'd lose..."

A fist collided with his face as Memuro glared at him. "Goddamn you! You're not gonna get anywhere like that! Just stop where you're at!!"

Before he could reply back he was being knocked to the ground along with her. Nnoitra stood there, grinning widely as he pulled back his weapon. "Damn, that shinigami's fast."

"Memuro!" Ichigo shouted, running over to the wounded girl.

Blood dripped down her back, a heavy flow coming from the deep wound directly across her back. "Grimmjow...don't go get yourself killed if you don't have to." She smiled, ignoring the pain that was spreading through her.

The others quickly found themselves preoccupied with Nnoitra, leaving Grimmjow and Memuro in a world of their own. Pushing herself to her feet, she helped up Grimmjow. "C'mon, let's go."

Though usually he would have yelled at whoever tried to help him, or slapped their hand away, or just generally ripped them to shreds, because it was her he could only grumble lightly as he took her hand and allowed her to support him.

They wouldn't have been much help at this point anyway. And now that she knew he was safe, she felt calm enough to leave things Ichigo's hands.

* * *

"Why has Narrator-chan been so quiet?" Memuro asked, watching the Narrator sit off in the corner and rub her eyes.

"I dunno..." Rakuen mumbled. "It's kinda freaking me out though."

* * *

Stumbling into Grimmjow's bedroom, Memuro dropped down on the bed as soon as she was close enough. The pain in her back had only seemed to increase as she forced herself up to find a first aid kit or something.

"Do you have any sort of first aid kit?" The purple haired shinigami asked, digging through anything she could get her hands on.

"Why the fuck...would I need...one of those?" Grimmjow panted, it seemed like he was feeling worse than before.

Glowering to herself she sat down on the edge of the bed and began ripping up the bed sheet. Her left arm hung limply as she used her teeth and her right hand to do all of the work. "You just love to make things difficult, don't you?" She muttered, using the strips of blanket to tie off the many wounds of the sexta. "There, you should live now...I'll go make you some tea or something..."

Standing to leave, she found herself being pulled back down anyway. "You're so fuckin' stupid..." He mumbled, pulling down her top to get a better look at her wound. Fresh blood dripped from the large cut that stretched diagonally from the top of her left shoulder down to right above her right hip. It was obviously very deep, and not something that should be left alone like that.

"Ah!" A gasp escaped her lips as she felt a warm tongue lapping at the wound. "Wh-what are you doing, Grimmjow?!"

"Just shut up and let me do this." He growled, continuing to lick all the blood away. Once the wound was clean he took what was left of the bed sheet and did the same to her that she had for him. "There."

Though the pain was still there, it had lessened dramatically. "Wow, that's impressive." Memuro smiled, pulling up her top and turning back to face him. "Thank you."

"You still talk too much." He muttered, looking away from her.

Standing up she made her way to the kitchen. "I'll go make something to drink."

As the water boiled she looked for cups. Everything here seemed to be so out of order, there were empty bottles in the cabinets and random items of clothing on the floor. "Has he ever even thought of cleaning his kitchen? Or his room in general?" Orochimaru hissed in disgust.

"Knowing what kind of person he is, would you really expect him to clean? At all?" She thought, finally finding some cups in a box in the corner of the room.

She picked them up and admired the small cups. Suddenly there was a warm body pressed to her back, and rough lips kissing her neck and good shoulder. Dropping the cups she turned around to face him, taking his face in her hands and kissing him back.

Tangling her hands in his hair, she pressed herself closer to him, so close it was painful. His hands began to wander as well, feeling the dip of her back, the curve of her hips, her softly firm ass. Everything about her just felt amazing, and she was thinking the exact same for him. His chest was so strong, very manly with very defined muscles. The strength he had could be felt through his embrace.

Grimmjow's tongue cleverly found its way into her mouth, dominating hers in a moment. She moaned lightly as she ground her body against him, playfully battling him with her tongue. A slight pain shot through her as she felt ten nails digging into her sides.

"Mmm..." She groaned, enjoying the stinging sensation she felt as he moved from her lips to her neck an from kissing to biting.

The annoying ring of the tea pot distracted her for a moment, but Grimmjow quickly took care of that by smashing the noisy item against the wall. Luckily Memuro was smart enough to turn off the burner before anything could catch on fire. He then picked up the shinigami woman and carried her off to the bedroom. "You're mine..." Grinning widely, he bit down again at her neck.

* * *

That's good for tonight. I don't think I can do anymore at the moment.

"What crawled up your butt?" Rakuen asked, watching the Narrator boredly.

Well, it could be the fact that I fell in love with someone who does not care about me in any way, or it could be the fact that my best friend seems intent on taking out all her frustrations about her ex on me.

"I'm sorry," Memuro sighed, giving the Narrator a hug.

"That is pretty crappy." Rakuen added.

Yeah, but I won't cry, I'm gonna be stronger than this.

Rakuen patted the Narrator on the back. "That's the spirit!"


	10. Chapter 9 and a half

Ah, what is with me??

"I'd like to ask you the same thing…" Memuro grumbled. "You cut off at the good part!"

"Yeah, and then disappeared again." Rakuen added, glaring at the Narrator.

My bad, my bad! Blame Kingdom Hearts for being so addicting! I'm going crazy with Re: Chain of Memories!

Rakuen smacked the Narrator on the nose. "Bad Narrator, bad."

Maaauuu…

* * *

Memuro found herself being carelessly dropped onto the soft bed as Grimmjow's warm mouth continued ravishing her. She let out a soft moan as his tongue ran along her collar bone, leaving a moist trail to her wounded shoulder.

"Grimm—ah!" She gasped, feeling something sharp digging into her wound, making fresh blood drip down onto the clean bed. Grimmjow's hands busied themselves with feeling every inch of her soft flesh. He ran his fingers along her blood stained sides, along her softly toned stomach, up until they stopped at her clothed chest.

The blue haired arrancar growled in annoyance, roughly ripping apart the offending clothing and throwing the shreds to the ground.

Memuro glared up at him. "Hey! That was my only shirt!"

He only smirked at her, moving his hands to her pants and quickly demolishing that piece of cloth as well. "I like you this way better…" Grimmjow purred, nipping at her ear.

Shudders ran through her body as his rough hands squeezed her large chest. He kneaded the soft flesh, pinching her already perky nipples as well. Memuro gasped feeling a moist tongue trail along the edge of her ear. Her hand quickly began working its own magic, stripping him of his jacket and pants quickly, and without harming the fabric.

Soft hands felt and groped at his firm, muscular body, feeling every inch of the supple skin. His body was just as amazing as it she had imagined it being. "Nngh…" She groaned, capturing his lips in a hot and forceful kiss. Peaking her tongue into his mouth, she quickly found hers being dominated by his much stronger one.

The passion blazed through her veins like wildfire, a passion that could only be satisfied by one thing. Suddenly Memuro pounced, forcing Grimmjow onto his back. She grinned fiercely, enjoying the feeling of him under her. From here she could see every wound that had been inflicted in his previous battle with Ichigo.

Just the sight of him, bloody and tired, it turned her on. "Mmm…" She purred, licking and biting at his chest, slowly making her way down.

He inhaled sharply, cursing under his breath as he felt Memuro biting down on his nipple. "Fuck…" Taking that groan as a good sign, she continued down, sucking and licking the hot, exposed flesh. When she came to Grimmjow's hallow hole, she stopped. She stared down at it before experimentally flicking out her tongue and running it along the rim of it. "Ah…fuck…" He hissed, tangling his hands in her hair.

Happily, she ran her tongue around it again, loving the way Grimmjow would react. She then continued downward, running her tongue along his large cock.

"Mmm…" Memuro moaned. The warm, erect member seemed to pulsate with desire. She took the flesh into her mouth, careful of her teeth as she did so. She lowered her head onto it, until there were tears staining her eyes, and then slowly and torturously pulled back. And again, she took in as much as she could, then slowly pulled back. Faster and faster she began bobbing her head.

"Hah…!" Suddenly, she felt two strong hands grab her hips, and turn her so a soft tongue could lap at her warmth. Despite her surprise Memuro continued sucking and bobbing on the member in her mouth, moving in pace with Grimmjow's actions.

He sucked on the already moist opening, enjoying the salty taste of his lover. He flicked his tongue along her clit, taking note of the way she writhed when he did. Reaching down to grope her chest again, he delved his tongue into the warmth, pushing deeply into her.

The bobbing had stopped, but a hand began pumping at the base. The shinigami continued sucking and running her tongue along the tip of his cock. Both hands also seemed to preoccupy themselves, one pumping viciously while the other gently massaged his balls. She rolled and kneaded the soft flesh carefully in her hand, giving it a light squeeze at the end.

Hissing again, Grimmjow continued to suck. He quickly pumped his tongue in and out of the tight warmth as one of his hands left one of her large breasts and instead rubbed and fondled her clit. An approving gasp was heard from the shinigami, a gasp which sent endless amounts of pleasure through the arrancar. "O-oh…Fuck…" He hissed again, lapping lightly at the opening.

Moans vibrated through her throat, only sending more shocks of pleasure coursing through her partner, and herself. She could feel herself coming closer to some sort of peak. The way that he moved his tongue was driving her crazy; she was beginning to forget about her part as well.

The blue haired arrancar growled, his passion escalating as he pulled her off of him.

"Grimmjow…?" Memuro asked, disappointed at the new development.

Just as suddenly as he had pulled her off, he pulled her right back onto him, seating her forcefully on his erection. "Shut…up." He groaned. Feeling her tight walls around him was really starting to drive him crazy.

"Ah…!!" She moaned in reply. She couldn't help but squirm slightly; it was rather uncomfortable at first. Carefully he began lifting her up again, slowly at first, and sliding her back down. Her hands rested against his chest as he continued sliding her up and down.

She quickly adjusted to the new position and began moving herself up and down, faster and faster. Her two large breasts bounced freely as she rode him. Grimmjow's hands took hold of those breasts, squeezing them harshly. The distance between them closed as he connected their lips together. He bit at her lips violently, leaving them bloody and bruised.

A muffled gasp escaped those bloody and bruised lips as he rolled her over on her back. With his new position of having Memuro pinned to the bed he slammed into her harder, hitting her deeper than he had before.

The urgency of the thrusts and the passion of the kiss were taking her to a whole new level. She, too, began thrusting her hips to meet his. Harder, faster, she wanted more. More friction, more passion, more fire, just more!

Her hands became lost in the blue tangles of hair that fell around his neck as she ground her chest against him. It was coming, she could feel it. The climax, that sweet euphoria she was longing for. "A-ah, Gr-Grimmjow…" Her breathing was ragged and her thrusts were becoming faster and more desperate. "I-I'm gonna…"

Moving his mouth to her throat, he continued his biting and sucking. He could feel it too; she was becoming tighter, making it harder for him to hold himself back. Moans vibrated endlessly through the throat he was ravishing. A loud groan resounded through his own throat as he felt their pace increase further.

Memuro felt it, her whole body seemed to convulse as she moaned in pleasure, finally finding herself at that epitome of bliss. In turn Grimmjow too felt his whole body shake as he came, satisfaction filling him as he shot his hot, sticky seed into her and fell against her. After a moment he had finally caught his breath, and he carefully slid out of her warmth and sat up. She groaned in response, stretching and leaning back further.

As he watched her body, taking in the beauty that she really was, he found himself becoming hard again. Turning to her he grinned lustfully. "Ready for round two?"

"How about something…a little different?" She purred, watching him with equally lust filled eyes.

She moved her hand to her opening, pushing two fingers in and smothering them with her juices. Grimmjow looked at her curiously, trying to figure out exactly what she was planning. His cock grew harder and more erect as he watched her pump her fingers in and out.

She then took that juice covered hand and smothered her breasts with it. Sitting up she then pushed her lover down, leaning over and taking his cock between her large breasts. Memuro then began sliding his member up and down between those breasts.

The arrancar groaned, bucking his hips along with her pumping. This strange, new sensation was sending shockwaves of pleasure through him. He could hardly control himself when he felt her wrap her mouth around the head of his member. She twirled her tongue around the head, taking her time to slowly drag out as much pleasure as she could.

Sucking harshly she moved her breasts quicker and quicker, feeling his thrusts become more and more pressing. She swirled her tongue, running it along the whole head of the engorged flesh. "Mmm…" She moaned, letting the vibrations send even more pleasure to her partner.

He groaned in reply, bucking his hips again, feeling the head go deeper into her mouth. Everything she was doing felt amazing. The way she'd lick the head in small circles, the way she'd squeeze his member between her breasts as she was sliding it up and down, it was driving him wild.

Faster she moved, tightening her breasts around his large cock as she moved. He could feel his climax quickly approaching, and began thrusting faster as well. Their motions fell in synch with each other as she continued sucking on the tip.

"Ah…" He groaned, feeling that exhilarating sensation of climax take over his senses. One last groan was heard from him as Grimmjow shot his seed into her happily awaiting mouth. She sucked softly, making sure to swallow every last drop.

"Mmm…delectable…" Memuro grinned up at him, crawling up to lay next to him.

Smirking down at her, he pulled her up to rest comfortably against his chest. "I bet."

Exhaustion was washing over the purple haired shinigami as she listened to the soft, rhythmic beats of his heart. She could feel that the wound on her back had opened again, but at the moment she didn't really care.

All that mattered was that she was with him. And that's all.

* * *

Mmm…I'm not as satisfied with this lemon for some reason. Maybe I tried too many things…

"I'm plenty satisfied!" Memuro grinned, wiping the drool from the corner of her mouth. "Grimmjow's amazing…"

"It wasn't horrible." Rakuen smirked.

I'll take that as a compliment. Anyway, so now that that's done, we can move back to the story…Oh fuck, I don't even know what I'm doing with the story next. Ah well! I'll find something.


	11. Chapter 10

"My stomach hurts!" Rakuen complained, rubbing her stomach carefully.

Memuro looked at her curiously. "Why?"

"I'm planning to be a female Sephiroth at the next convention." She explained. "So I have to have a flatter stomach."

"Oh my…"

Meh, why can't you be Tyki like you were last year?

"It's against the code!" Rakuen placed her hands on her hips.

There's a code…?

"Cosplayers Code! Never use the same cosplay unless in an emergency."

Isn't this one?

"…No."

Memuro sighed as the Narrator and Rakuen continued arguing. "Please ignore them and just enjoy the story."

* * *

The next day Memuro awoke to a light snoring noise. Exhaustion still seemed to have a hold of her, although considering the previous nights…uh…activities, it wasn't exactly surprising. "Grimmjow..." She groaned, jabbing him lightly in the side.

"Mmgh…" He mumbled against his pillow, ignoring the finger poking his side.

"Grimmjow, wake up. We slept in really late." She pressed, continuing to poke and prod him as she did so.

A hand suddenly grabbed her, pulling her down to the mattress roughly. "I'm sleeping…" A tired scowl stared down at her as Grimmjow hovered over her.

"Not anymore." She commented with a large smile spread across her lips. Her features fell a bit as she felt a shock of pain spread through her back. The pain reminded her of her wound from the previous day, and of her friends.

The sexta espada frowned down at her. "What?"

"I'm just worried about my friends." Memuro mentioned, looking away embarrassedly as he got out of bed and walked toward the closet, completely naked as he did so. "We should go see if we can help them."

A white shirt and a pair of white hakama were thrown at her. "Put those on." After putting on a fresh uniform himself, he snickered, enjoying himself as he watched the buxom shinigami struggle to cover her large breasts with the jacket. "Havin' fun?"

She glared in reply. "It's your fault for tearing apart my clothes. You just couldn't resist me, could you?" She teased, sticking out her tongue in his direction.

Roughly, he pulled her against his chest. "You're just so irresistible…" He purred, nipping at her ear. The shinigami was quickly distracted by Grimmjow sucking on her neck; she didn't even notice as he tore apart another piece of cloth and wrapped it around her chest. He smirked down at her, admiring his work. "There, you don't need to worry about your shirt problems anymore."

"Right…" She mumbled, looking down at her tightly bound chest. "It's kinda uncomfortable. But whatever, let's go."

"Where're we going?" The espada asked, amused at her enthusiasm.

Opening her mouth slightly, she stopped. "That's a good question…From what I can sense, no one is fighting anymore. Do you think they could have won that quickly?"

Crossing his arms, he scowled. "I dunno. Che, maybe with Ichigo on their side. The kid's tough."

"He is. We should go check on him first." Memuro smiled, walking toward the door. "C'mon, Grimmjow, let's go meet them."

"…Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

"Memuro…!!" Ichigo's eyes widened as he watched Memuro and Grimmjow approach them. "What are you doing with _him_?!"

Placing her hand on the espada's arm, she smiled at her friends. "Now, Ichigo, be nice. He won't cause anymore problems, I promise."

Grimmjow scowled in reply. "I'll kick his ass if he keeps talkin' like this…"

The unnoticed Orihime tentatively spoke up. "Chiyote-san, please let me heal that wound on your back."

"Oh, right…" Memuro mumbled, taking notice of the pain she'd been blocking out until then. It took her all not to show any of the pain that was burning through her body. "Thank you, Orihime-chan, would you heal Grimmjow first though?"

The sexta shoved her forward, making her sit on the ground as he did so. "Don't be stupid. Take care of her first." He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and staring down at her boredly.

"O-okay," the bosomy teen nodded calling forth Ayame and Shun'ō and getting to work healing Memuro.

One corner of her mouth twitched upward; Grimmjow could actually be considerate at times. The third seat was actually pretty surprised that he was listening to her and not causing any problems. Maybe she meant more to him than she had originally assumed…

The healing was over with rather quickly, so Orihime moved on to the wounded arrancar. Ichigo then took note of Memuro's new…interesting outfit. "Hey, what happened to your clothes?"

A bright blush spread across her cheeks, but she just looked away. "Wh-what do ya think happens when you get a huge cut across your back that goes right through your shirt?!"

Grimmjow smirked, looking over at the two of them. "Is that what happened last night?"

"Yes, yes it is." Memuro muttered through gritted teeth. "But what about you, Ichigo? How did you manage to take care of the other arrancar that appeared?"

"…Kenpachi came." He mentioned, his features becoming a bit distant. She watched him as he remained lost in thought

"So we won then." The purple haired shinigami smiled. "I knew we would."

"…What about Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked, walking over to the two of them now that his healing was finished. "I felt you fight him, Ichigo."

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at the shinigami and arrancar. "Yeah, I defeated him…"

Memuro looked around, taking notice that it was only Ichigo and Orihime around. "Speaking of which, where are the others? You've all finished fighting, so why are you all just waiting around?"

"Aizen went through the gates with the other former taichō, and he has us all stuck here." Orihime mentioned, standing next to Ichigo and looking down at her feet. "They were going to destroy Karakura Town…"

"But the other taichō were waiting for them." Ichigo added.

"I see…" The shinigami mumbled. Closing her eyes momentarily, she focused on any other reiatsu she could feel. Rukia, Byakuya, Renji, Retsu, Isane, Mayuri, Nemu, Kenpachi, Yachiru…All of them seemed to be waiting for something. "We should go find them, so we can all be ready when the battle is over and they open another garganta for us."

After a moment, the male teen smiled at her. "Yeah…"

Memuro's excitement, however, was cut short as she looked over at the arrancar she had fallen in love with. Grimmjow couldn't come to Soul Society with her…could he? There was no way Yamamoto-soutaichō would ever let an arrancar live in Soul Society. So, what could she do? She couldn't live here in Hueco Mundo either.

"You guys go ahead, we'll catch up." She forced a smile at the two teens.

Ichigo nodded, but Orihime seemed more hesitant. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, we'll be there quickly. You two just start getting everyone together, okay?" Memuro watched as they ran off in the direction of the closest reiatsu, which happened to belong to the Kuchiki's and some other much smaller reiatsu.

Grimmjow watched her closely, taking notice of how her expression fell. "Stop lookin' like that." He muttered while walking over to her to make sure she was alright.

Pounding her fist into the nearest wall, she looked over at him frustratedly. "What are we gonna do? I didn't think about it last night, but it's not like you can just come to Soul Society with me! And there's no way that I can stay here…Where can we go?"

Taking hold of her, he roughly pulled her against his chest. "Is that what's worryin' you?"

"How are you so calm?" Memuro mumbled against his chest. "I don't know how this will work out…"

"The human world." He replied.

Looking up at him, she felt her mouth fall slightly agape. "The human world…? Do you think we could really live there?"

"Che, I'll kick anyone's ass who tells us otherwise." The espada grinned, slouching back against the wall Memuro had just placed a hole in.

The third seat began to pace, she seemed to be lost in a world of her own. "Well, Yamamoto-soutaichō might not like the idea of an arrancar living in the human world either, but it's not like earth is under his rule. And Urahara-san has lived there for years and there haven't been any problems with him…but, then again, that's a completely different situation. If we went there we could ask for his help though. And I'm sure if it came down to it we could get Ichigo's help with the whole situation. Living in Karakura Town doesn't sound too bad either…"

Grimmjow continued watching her, amused by just how excitable she was at the moment. "You gonna pace like that all day? It'll be fine, stop worryin'"

"Alright!" She exclaimed, finally coming to a decision. "We'll go to Karakura Town. Even if Yamamoto-soutaichō doesn't like it, it's not like he can banish us from there. And Urahara-san lives there, he can help us out, he's a genius. And Ichigo lives there too, so I'm pretty sure we'll be okay there."

Despite how happy she looked, he couldn't resist rolling his eyes. "You're really over thinkin' this."

"Just trying to be prepared." Memuro smiled at him. "Alright, I think we're good now. Let's go find everyone else."

"…Right." He mumbled, following her closely as they ran through the now empty halls of Las Noches.

* * *

Eh…I know, it's kinda short. But this one was fighting me tooth and nail to be written!

"Blah, blah, blah, excuses, excuses…" Rakuen muttered, beating the Narrator's DVD player with a candle stick. "Why doesn't this thing work?!"

Ha! Now you know my pain!!

"Oh, I can't wait to get back to Karakura Town!" Memuro grinned, seeming to be caught up in her own little world.

"Ah, Memuro-chan, it will be a wondrous place for you to live with Grimmjow…" Rakuen added, smiling happily.

Yeah, but that might have to wait until I get my laptop back. It's broken!!! But luckily I had backups of my stories on a flash drive.

"Wow, a smart move from the Narrator…for once." Rakuen grinned, sticking her tongue out at said Narrator.

Although I'm not sure how much more I can take of this! I never realized how much of a hassle it is to write on the main computer in my house. I miss my laptop!!!

Memuro attempted to comfort the sobbing Narrator while Rakuen simply sighed. "Well you shoulda played nice with it…"


	12. Chapter 11

Memuro poked the corpse-like body lying on the floor. "What happened to the Narrator, Rakuen-sama?"

"I think she's been killed." Pulling out a hat similar to Sherlock Holmes' Rakuen placed it on her head. "It's a mystery! Let's get to solving it, Memuro-chan!"

Taking one more look at the Narrator's body Memuro nodded. "Okay! Let's go!" She agreed, running after her friend.

The Narrator rolled over on her stomach and sighed.

Mm…So tired…

* * *

Memuro looked down at the few arrancar that had given into the shinigami that had overtaken Las Noches. The small arrancar ran to and fro, serving the shinigami that were waiting there.

"…I'm feeling somewhat unnerved." Memuro mentioned, sipping the tea a small green haired arrancar had served her. Grimmjow opened his mouth to tell her she was just being "fuckin' stupid" but she continued. "And no, I'm not just being stupid. I can feel that there's something wrong with Rangiku-fukutaichō _and_ Hitsugaya-taichō."

Mayuri glared at the group from the other side of the hall "Don't be foolish. The other taichō are there, along with Yamamoto, they will be able to control the remaining espada."

The sexta espada glared murderously at the scientist, but Memuro stopped him. "I think the foolish one is you, Kurotsuchi. With how long it's been, and the fact we've had no contact, I think things have turned bad."

"Something doesn't feel right about Karakura Town either." Ichigo added, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"I think the battle will be coming to a close soon." Retsu mentioned, speaking up for the first time. "The espada's numbers have dwindled, and now only Jeagerjaques-san remains."

Grimmjow's interest seemed to be piqued. He grinned manically at the concept of being the strongest, highest ranked espada. "The others are gone? Then all that's left is Aizen and the other shinigami?"

"The last message that was sent to us informed us that on the other side the espada were defeated, as well as Kaname-san. They also mentioned that the Vizard had appeared." Isane stated formally. She seemed to be the only one keeping in close contact with the human world. "All that should remain is Ichimaru-san and Aizen-san."

Anger filled Memuro at the thought of her friends fighting to save Karakura Town while she sat there not doing anything. "If Aizen were here I would tear out his heart with my own hands." She hissed, hatefully glaring at his throne.

Resting calming hand on her shoulder, Grimmjow sneered at anyone who gave them, mostly directed at him, a nervous look. Turning his attention back to her, he attempted to reassure her. "We'll get our time."

She ignored everyone else in the room and just let his words soak into her. He was right. They _would_ get their time.

* * *

Rakuen looked around the kitchen curiously, holding up an unnecessary magnifying glass as she scoped the room. "I've found my first clue! The jar of peanut butter is sitting open on the counter!"

"And what does that mean, Rakuen-sama?" Memuro asked.

"I'm not quite sure. But let's write it down in our notebook anyway!"

* * *

As everyone continued waiting Ichigo suddenly perked up. "Something's happening."

Before anyone could figure out what he meant, the whole of Las Noches began to quake. The walls crumbled, the floors began to shift out of place, and the ceiling of the structure fell.

"Hinagiku! Lily! Baigon! Santen Kesshun, I reject!" Orihime cried, opening a shield that covered everyone in the room from the falling debris.

Memuro held onto Grimmjow, confused and feeling a slight bit of fear. "What's happening?!"

Through the dust the loud shriek of hallows accompanied with the tearing sound of a garganta could be heard. The shaking seemed to stop as a bloody and frenzied Aizen appeared. His normal calm and powerful disposition had broken apart and been replaced with untamed rage."Everyone will die!! You are all going to face a horrible end now!!!" He cried hysterically.

Ichigo pulled out his sword and glowered at the manic shinigami. "Aizen!! This ends now!"

"This will not end! For gods there are no endings!!" Aizen spat at him, raising his own sword to strike those gathered in the remains of Las Noches.

The shinigami pulled out their swords, as well as Grimmjow, while Ichigo launched himself in his enemy's direction and pulled on his mask. The two clashed together, metal meeting metal, reiatsu meeting reiatsu.

And the chaos increased. Memuro ran at the already battling shinigami and released her sword directly to bankai. As Ichigo pushed the crazed former captain back, Memuro took that chance to land a harsh kick directly to Aizen's side, causing several ribs to crack.

A blur of blue was seen as Grimmjow appeared and slashed at Aizen, which he carefully blocked, but left open the free space for Ichigo to land a blow. The three jumped away from Aizen as a flow of cherry blossom petals flew past them, slashing through the evil "god" repeatedly. The blossoms cleared as over a thousand arrows flew past from Uryū's bow, and nailed their lone enemy. As the dust cleared again, Zabimaru's snake head was thrown in the wounded ruler of Las Noches' direction, knocking him back to whatever remnants of a wall still stood. While Zabimaru retracted Sado dashed past, releasing his Brazo Izquierda del Diablo, and attacked with la Muerte.

The severely wounded former captain fell to his knees in the rubble. Ichigo, Memuro, and Grimmjow walked over to him. Aizen's craze seemed to have passed, and he reverted to his calm.

"Your end is now." Ichigo stated, staring down at the nearly dead shinigami.

Aizen looked over at the three of them and coughed up a mouthful of blood. "I already told you, gods will never die."

Memuro sneered down at him. "You are far too pathetic to ever be a god."

Ichigo almost seemed a little sorry for him. "You won't harm anyone ever again." He then turned to Retsu. "Is there any way we can take him back to Seireitei and keep him contained there?"

The fourth division captain shook her head in reply. "He has done too many horrible things to be forgiven of him. Our orders would be Aizen-san's immediate elimination."

Light reflected off of the metal of a sword and Aizen's head rolled to Ichigo's feet. "And that is why you're pathetic, shinigami." Grimmjow growled at Ichigo, sheathing Pantera. "You never go in for the kill! You need to learn to finish what you start!"

Looking down at his feet, Ichigo sighed. "You're right…" He then looked up determinedly and stared eye to eye with the only remaining espada. "Aizen might have been undeserving scum, but there are others who deserve to have a second chance. It's up to us to decide."

"There are no second chances in real life, shinigami!" Grimmjow shouted. "You may have been lucky until now, but against real monsters, _evil_ monsters, you'll die if you go easy on them. It's kill or be killed in real life!"

He couldn't reply. All Ichigo could do was wonder if Grimmjow was really right. Was there no hope for people to reform from their evil ways?

Memuro placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulders. "I think this is a time to agree to disagree. It's really over now, so let's just go home."

Watching her smile at him seemed to reassure him somewhat. "Yeah, I'm sure they're all waiting for us."

* * *

"Ah! Another clue!" Rakuen smiled, picking up an apple shaped candle.

Memuro stared at it as well. "But what does it mean, Rakuen-sama?"

They both stared at each other for a moment, until Rakuen exclaimed, "It means we must find more clues!" And they both continued searching.

* * *

As the shinigami and the sole arrancar walked through the garganta, the other shinigami pulled out their weapons again.

"Another arrancar?! What's going on?" Tōshirō asked, staring directly at Memuro.

"We can handle one more." Shinji stated, pulling down his mask again.

Grimmjow reached for his weapon as well, but Memuro stopped him as she stepped in front of him. "Please step down, Vizard. And Grimmjow is on my side, Hitsugaya."

The small captain narrowed his eyes. "Have you forgotten your place, Chiyote? It's Hitsugaya-taichō."

She shook her head in reply. "I'm afraid it no longer is for me."

"Memuro-chan…" Rangiku whispered, watching her from behind Tōshirō.

"Forgive me, Hitsugaya, but I hereby resign from my position as third seat of the tenth division." She stated, determination showing clearly on her features.

"And just where do you expect to go, Chiyote?" Yamamoto asked, walking over to Memuro and Grimmjow.

Scanning the crowed Memuro locked eyes with Keisuke. "I was hoping that Urahara-san would be willing to help the two of us."

The enigmatic blonde looked at the two of them; a shine seemed to show in his eye. "Well, I know I can arrange a gigai for Chiyote-san, but to make one for the arrancar would be quite intriguing…"

"There's no way I would allow an arrancar to live in the human realm." Yamamoto declared, watching the two of them.

Ichigo stood up to face the intimidating captain-commander. "You shouldn't make decisions for a realm that you don't even live in." He stated, looking determinedly at the shinigami. "I will watch over Karakura Town, and Chiyote-san and Grimmjow will help."

"Yeah," Shinji added, making his way over to them, grinning like a mad man, "Plus if the arrancar ever feels the need to attack anyone innocent, we can always…contain him."

"Ya won't need to!" Grimmjow glared, staring hatefully at them.

"Please, let's just do this peacefully." Memuro mumbled, placing a calming hand on Grimmjow's shoulder. "We're better off having Grimmjow on our side; he will be a great asset in the future. But you all know that. In fact you're all simply afraid of what he could do."

Yamamoto merely ignored Memuro's speech. "I will leave them under your charge, Kurosaki Ichigo. If anything is to happen to the human world because of the arrancar, it will come back to you."

"Now, now…I don't think that all this tension is necessary." Kisuke said, placing his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "I believe the war is over now, so why not allow everyone to return home?"

A goofy smile found its way across Shunsui's lips. "That sounds like a great idea. Wouldn't you agree, Yama-jii?"

After a moment, Yamamoto spoke again. "We will return to Soul Society. But I will be keeping a close eye on this world."

"That's alright. This world will be perfectly fine, so send as many shinigami as you'd like." Memuro stated, smiling assuredly. She then pulled Ichigo away from the others. "Thank you, Ichigo, sincerely. I know that everything wouldn't have worked out if it hadn't been for you."

He seemed to be embarrassed, but happy that she had said that. "We all worked hard."

"That may be, but now I'd like to ask one more favor of you…" Smiling nervously, the former third seat rubbed her hands together behind her back.

* * *

"Rakuen-sama, could this be a clue?" Memuro asked, picking up the empty beer bottles stashed under the Narrator's bed.

"Hmm…I don't believe it is. But this," Rakuen held up a pair of ripped jeans, "is obviously a clue!"

"If you say so, Rakuen-sama."

* * *

"Ah! Ichi-nii's bringing another girl home!! Does Rukia-chan know about this?!" Yuzu asked, obviously shocked at the new woman standing in the doorway.

A fist collided with Ichigo's cheek and sent him flying into the wall. "Ichigo! Bringing more women into this household?! You're such a horn dog!"

Memuro giggled at the strange family, and walked into the house followed closely by Grimmjow, who had a firm hold on her waist. "Sorry to intrude." She smiled apologetically. "I'm Kurosaki-chan's…pen pal Chiyote Memuro, and this is Jeagerjaques Grimmjow. The two of us came from…Europe. We're interested in finding a home here in Karakura Town, but for the moment we have no place to live. And that's when Kurosaki-chan was nice enough to offer to allow us to stay here, at least until we're able to rent a place of our own."

Yuzu and Isshin were both in tears at the story Memuro had made up on the spot. Karin scoffed and walked away. "You're all idiots." She muttered, sipping her soda.

"You're welcome into our home!" Yuzu smiled, motioning her arm inward as if to invite them in. "I'm Kurosaki Yuzu, and that's my sister Kurosaki Karin, we're both delighted to have you here."

"And I'm Kurosaki Isshin!" Isshin smiled, taking Memuro's hand and kissing it goofily, then taking Grimmjow's hand and having his crushed by the arrancar's pure power. "Nice…to meet you…" He chuckled, rubbing his throbbing hand.

Taking hold of Grimmjow's hand, Memuro laughed nervously. "Now, now, Grimmjow-kun, let's just get things settled. Then we need to talk to Urahara-san about that loan."

"That's right!" Isshin shouted again, running over to Ichigo and attempting to tackle him, but it was quickly deflected. "Ichigo! Move you things so you can be comfortable on the sofa, I'm sure your room will be enough for your guests!"

The orange haired teen seemed to grumble some sort of protest, but went to do as he was asked anyway. He really just hoped they wouldn't be staying for long.

* * *

"Well, welcome to my shop!" A large grin was hidden behind a small fan as Kisuke greeted Memuro and Grimmjow. "And, what can I help the two of you with this fine afternoon?"

Grimmjow glared at him, obviously not receiving his attempt at lightheartedness. "You know what we need, shinigami." He growled, looking around the shop in disinterest. "Don't mock us."

A still lighthearted smile spread across his lips. "Ah, pardon me, arrancar-san. That was not my intent. I simply wished to know why you two felt the need to come visit me today; I don't know what your thoughts are."

Memuro smiled at Kisuke, pulling out a wallet that was filled with everything she had saved throughout her time working as the third seat of the tenth division, which turned out to be quite a bit of money. "I need you to assist us in a currency exchange, and perhaps to provide us in some goods that will keep our reiatsus level."

"Well," Kisuke's grin seemed to grow, "perhaps we could work out some details for your predicament."

* * *

"Hmm…" Rakuen hummed, stroking her chin. "What would peanut butter, an odd shaped candle, and ripped jeans have to do with Narrator-san's murder?"

"I'm not sure it has anything to do with it." Memuro mentioned, looking at the items that had been brought together.

Oh! I know!! It was Mistress Lavender in the underground mental asylum with the machete!

The two stared at the now conscious Narrator. "Haha! I knew those clues would help us discover what happened to you." Rakuen smiled.

Uhh, sure. Anyway, time for a long time skip~

* * *

The seasons had just changed again; spring had sprung upon the ever busy town of Karakura. Flowers were blooming, children were coming out of their warm hideaways to play in the sun, the whole town seemed like it had been born again.

A large mop of blue stuck its way out from under the blanket on the bed as a disheveled Grimmjow looked for his missing bedmate. "'Memu?" His voice seemed more rough than usual.

"I'll be right there." The sweet voice seemed to have a singsong ring to it. Memuro walked into the room, she carried a tray of freshly made pancakes that had been smothered with syrup, whipped cream, and strawberries. "Good morning, sleepy-head."

"'Morning." He grumbled, a light smirk on his lips as he watched her sit down next to him.

Memuro grabbed a strawberry and popped it in her mouth. "Well now, it's a wonderful day, still rather early, so what to do now?"

Both perked up as a small mess of blue showed over the edge of the bed. The blue slowly made its way around the end of the bed to the side, obviously trying to be sneaky. "I think I know something we're gonna do." Grimmjow smirked slightly, watching the tiny mop of blue hair.

"Hmm, I think I know what we should do…" The woman smiled, sneaking towards the edge of the bed. "I think it's…tickle time!!"

There was a playful shriek as the little blue haired girl was yanked onto the bed. The mother continued to tickle and play with the four year old girl as she smiled and laughed as well. "'Kaa-tan!! Stop, 'Kaa-tan!!" The girl giggled and squirmed, smiling and enjoying her play time.

"No, I think I like my tickle Sayo-chan time!" Memuro laughed, continuing to play with her baby girl.

"Otou-tan, help!!" She cried, grinning madly as she jumped into her father's arms. "Okaa-tan's tickling me!!"

Grimmjow smiled as Sayoko sat on his lap. "Then let's get outta here."

The two disappeared and reappeared outside of the second story window. "Bye-bye, 'Kaa-tan! Catch us if you can!!" The child called as she and Grimmjow shot off into town, running through the sky together.

Memuro smiled and ran after the two of them, laughing heartily. She quickly caught up with the two of them. Grimmjow grabbed her waist and planted a rough kiss on her lips. Sayoko twirled around, giggling happily at her loving family.

It had happened: she was happy. She had an amazing, yet originally unexpected, lover; a beautiful baby girl, (with a new child on the way, but don't tell Grimmy yet); a wonderful place to live, surrounded with all her friends. Memuro knew this is how she wanted to live, and how she was going to live for a very long time. Perhaps happy endings were attainable.

* * *

"Ahh, my life is so amazing!!" Memuro cried, hugging the Narrator tightly.

Rakuen nodded and smiled. "Well, I am very pleased with this. You didn't die and you completed the story, Narrator-san."

Yeah, this story did fight me tooth and nail at times, but I did enjoy working on it. Luckily it ended in a way I felt fitting. Thank you to all who read this story, I hope you all enjoyed this story! And thank you for your patience!

"Thank you!" Memuro grinned, waving at the audience for the last time.


End file.
